El Rey de la Galaxia
by SuppaStop
Summary: Nami y su família vive en Tatooine, bajo el control de la banda de Arlong. Su camino se cruzará con dos piratas galácticos y quizás sea esa la ocasión que ha estado buscando para liberarse de Arlong y poder explorar el resto de la galaxia.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaa!, he vueltoo con otro crossover (o AU), que raro... Esta historia la tenía escrita ya pero inclinada más bien al Zoro x Nami y en un "Las mil y una noches" AU. Pero estaba atascada y he visto Star Wars recientemente y ya pude continuar. (Así que no habrá ZoNa, o solo un poquito, jeje). Estoy un poco oxidada, hace mucho que no escribo fanfic, así que siempre se agradecen los comentarios.**

 **Star Wars pertenece a Disney. One Piece a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Nami bostezó perezosamente al entrar los primeros rayos de los dos soles del planeta Tatooine a través de la persiana. Se había quedado levantada hasta tarde para poder observar las estrellas y los distantes mundos que algún día querría conocer. Extendió la mano para alcanzar la manta y volverse a acurrucar en ella. La cortina de cuentas a la entrada de su habitación resonó con un murmullo agradable.

\- Vamos, levanta ya, que hay que ir al oasis. - una voz femenina y joven, la de su hermana Nojiko se acercó a ella.

Nami sintió el golpe de un cojín sobre su cabeza y gruñó.

\- Ya iré más tarde... -dijo ella. La hermana chasqueó la lengua.

\- Hará demasiado calor. Ahora es el momento perfecto. - Le colocó el cojín junto a la cabeza de la dormilona. - Te espero fuera.

Nami esperó a que su hermana se fuera para levantarse y vestirse. Se puso una túnica ancha y un sombrero para protegerse de los rayos del sol.

En la sala de estar la esperaba su hermana, ya con un carrito en el que llevaba un bidón. La hermana pequeña cogió unas tortas de maíz y se las metió en el bolsillo. Se sirvió el té recién hecho y sopló varias veces antes de beberselo. "¡Quema!"

\- Ya estoy... - dijo Nami resoplando. Cogió otro carrito, con un bidón blanco encima, y junto a su hermana salieron de la humilde casa, cerrando tras ellas.

Nami y Nojiko vivían en los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Gola, en el barrio Kokoyashi, gobernada por unas personas muy poderosas. Estos vivían dentro de las murallas con todo tipo de comodidades mientras que los más desfavorecidos en cuestiones de dinero se las tenían que apañar en los arrabales a merced de tormentas de arena, pandillas belicosas y la falta de medios.

La ciudad estaba en las cercanías de un río subterraneo, sin embargo, todas las perforaciones estaban explotadas por los ricos de la ciudad, cómo también los extractores de humedad de la atmósfera. La única fuente "pública" era el oasis a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad. Pública, si te sometías a los prohibitivos precios que ponían la banda de Arlong por su uso.

Nojiko y Nami caminaban una junto a la otra entre las estrechos pasillos entre las casas de barro. Una figura se acercaba corriendo en su dirección y una voz de anciano protestó.

\- ¡Usopp! ¡Déja de corretear por ahí y ven a trabajar!

\- ¡Tengo una reunión con un embajador extranjero! - le contestó un joven de larga nariz. Tres chicos pequeños le seguían riéndose.

\- ¡Hola chicas! - saludó Usopp, pasando a su lado rápidamente.

\- ¡Buenos días Usopp! - le contestaron.

A medida que iban avanzando hacia las afueras de la ciudad, más precarias eran las casas. Sin embargo, la gente seguía esforzandose día a día con cualquier trabajo que pudiera encontrar.

\- ¿Seguro que no le pesa mucho ese bidón? - se acercó otro chico con un turbante en la cabeza, - Yo se lo llevo por el módico precio de 300 Berries...

\- No es necesario, gracias... - le despidió Nojiko.

Al salir del barrio, la gran explanada árida y arenosa les esperaba. Una lenta fila de gente y jinetes en grandes monturas les precedía.

Las dos hermanas ajustaron el paso a la de unos Er'kit, criaturas de piel gris y largas piernas. Entablaron una conversación casual hasta que alguien dijo:

\- Y tuvimos que dar un Bantha como pago... - los Banthas son útiles y pesadas bestias de carga. Eso era un altísimo precio a pagar.

\- Bueno, las tasas suben cada vez que voy al oasis... Siempre suben y nunca bajan...

\- ¡No entiendo por qué nadie no hace nada! - se quejó alguien.

\- Genzo lo hizo... - dijo Nami en un murmuro. Las dos hermanas bajaron la vista apesadumbradas. Los demás tragaron saliva incómodos.

\- ... Me refería al gobierno... - dijo otra persona intentando arreglarlo.

\- He escuchado decir que la banda de Arlong ofrece una parte de sus beneficios a la policía.

\- Es muy posible porque hace mucho que no la veo por el barrio. - dijo sarcásticamente la chica pelirroja.

\- ¿Teneis noticias de algún trabajo? - preguntó Nojiko, cambiando el serio tema de conversación.

\- El dueño de las tierras de regadío necesita a gente que trabaje para la recolección de mandarinas.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Y cuánto paga?

\- No lo sé, ya te lo diré. - dijo uno de los er'kits.

El horizonte se difuminaba como si fuera agua y a medida que los soles Tatoo I y Tatoo II se alzaban en el cielo, empezaba a hacer más calor.

Ya se acercaban al oasis. Un pretencioso arco de piedra tenía las palabras 'Arlong Park' en él. Podían ver una cola de gente esperando a llenar sus botes, jarras, depósitos a lomos de bathas... Cerca a la fuente había un pequeño bosquecillo con palmeras y acacias. Bajo su sombra, unas tiendas de campaña. Seguramente dentro estaban los hombres-pez escapando de los abrasadores astros.

¿Pero por qué unos hombres-pez iban a decidir quedarse en éste desierto? Esos bandidos habían escapado de la Primera Orden y habían dado con un lucrativo negocio que no querían abandonar.

No solo acudía la gente a por el agua, también se aprovechaba el barro para hacer ladrillos y los dátiles se vendían. A veces venían mercaderes ambulantes.

Y todo eso se tenía que pagar. Nami buscaba a alguien especial y lo encontró. Un hombre encorvado por la edad que llevaba un atuendo a rallas.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! - Ella tropezó con sus propios pies y se inclinó sobre el hombre que caminaba despreocupado. Su dedos índice y corazón rebuscaron rápidamente en el bolsillo de la víctima. Haciendo pinza mientras con la otra mano se apoyaba torpemente en el hombro del anciano, sacó una pequeña bolsa que escondió rápidamente en sus mangas.

\- ¡Oh, no pasa nada! Yo era el que iba distraído. - dijo el hombre mayor con una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa. Nami respondió con el mismo gesto.

Ella se sintió mejor al notar el peso del dinero fresco y se puso a la cola. Había perdido de vista a su hermana por unos momentos pero la volvió a encontrar unas personas más adelante. La espera se le hizo más llevadera. Aprovechó para contar el dinero discretamente a medida que se acercaba su turno para rellenar el bidón. "Espero que sea suficiente..."

\- Ei, mira quién está aquí... - dijo un hombre-pez, apartándola de la cola. Su piel tenía un color azul oscuro y su cara recordaba a la de un rape. Nami frunció el ceño y hizo un gesto de saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Se fijó en que tenía unos vendajes en el estómago.

\- Acabo de ver a tu hermana. - dijo mostrando una fila de dientes afilados. - Espero que lleves dinero porque si tenemos que esperar más al jefe no le gustará mucho...

Nami resopló y hizo balancear la bolsa delante de la cara del hombre-pez.

\- Oh, vaya. - él intentó coger el monedero pero ella fue más rápida retirándola antes.

\- ¿Cuánto te debo? - preguntó la chica pelirroja.

\- Bueno... 200 Berries de ayer, 200 del otro día más los de hoy. - dijo con una gran y terrorífica sonrisa.

\- 600. - acortó ella. "Tengo lo suficiente...".

La chica observó que Nojiko estaba cerca, observando en los puestos de mercancías y otras chatarras. Hoy había menos que otros días.

\- Aquí está. - Nami casi le tira el dinero a la cara. El hombre-pez hizo sonar las monedas en su mano membranosa. Ella apretó las mandíbulas.

\- ¿Y cuándo tenemos los mapas...? - murmuró el pez-hombre. Ella giró sobre sus talones y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ya he hablado con Arlong. - y terminando de llenar la jarra se marchó rápidamente hacia su hermana. "Al que por cierto, no he visto hoy..."

\- Estaba pensando que nos irian bien nuevas piezas para el ventilador... - le comentó Nojiko, pasandose el pelo detrás de la oreja. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha dicho algo? - preguntó al ver la cara que traía su hermana menor.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? - dijo la pelirroja; su incomodidad era evidente.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? - La mujer de pelo violeta puso los brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño.

\- No pasa nada, Nojiko. - Nami movió la cabeza de lado a lado, intentando ocultar su mal humor. - Tan solo quiero volver a casa y descansar.

Su hermana ladeó la cabeza y puso una mueca de incredulidad. Nami miró hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Estás segura? - se quiso asegurar la mayor. - ¿No quieres quedarte a mirar el mercado?

\- Sí. Es que no me apetece, Nojiko. - respondió la otra. "No quiero verles la cara ni por un momento más a esos hombres-pez. Me voy a casa".

\- Bueno, pues ten cuidado. - poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Nami, Nojiko se despidió. - ¡Enseguida nos veremos allí!

\- ¡Adiós! - así que Nami emprendió el camino de vuelta por sí misma con el jarro a cuestas. A su salida del 'Parque' vio a más miembros de la pandilla de Arlong. Algunos llevaban muletas o heridas vendadas. Ocultó su mirada a la de ellos. Recordó la mueca con la que el hombre-pez la había saludado y le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. "Tengo que aguantar, por el bien de los míos...", se mordió el labio inferior al volver a la memoria aquel fatídico día en el que Arlong vino a Gola.

El sol que ya quemaba y el propio peso del carrito, hizo que Nami decidiera dar un descanso. No había ni una maldita sombra bajo la que ponerse, tan solo dunas de arena y rocas. Así que se sentó sobre una de ellas.

Mientras observaba el horizonte, percibió algo brillante en la arena. A unos 40 metros de donde ella estaba se encontraba quizás un tesoro o quizás chatarra espacial. Pero como la curiosidad llama al gato, aquello llamó la atención de Nami. "Voy a ver qué es". Miró a derecha e izquierda para ver si había alguien en los alrededores. Tan solo unas figuras lejanas y Nami saltó a la acción.

Cuándo llegó al lugar, distinguió unos harapos semienterrados en la arena. A medida que se fue acercando más Nami abrió los ojos como platos y ahogó un grito.

"¿Pero qué...?"

¡Un hombre!¡Un hombre en la arena! Llevaba ropas anchas, hechas jirones y manchadas de sangre. Estaba en un estado lamentable y Nami cayó de rodillas junto a él.

\- ¡Oi, oi! - llamó ella con la voz desgarrada mientras cavaba a su alrededor. Al no escuchar nada ella acercó su oreja a su cara, quemada por el sol. Soltó un soplido de alivio. "Por lo menos está vivo...". Nami sacó un pañuelo y llo puso debajo de el pequeño grifo que tenía el bidón. Abriendo lo justo para no derramar demasiado. A continuación mojó la cara del desconocido mientras le quitaba las telas de encima. Se encontró con un hombre joven, de pelo verde. Su piel, aunque morena, mostraba signos de insolación. Su piel estaba caliente pero no sudorosa, con quemaduras y arañazos. Sus labios estaban quebrados y secos. "¿Hace cuánto que ha bebido?", se preguntó. Volvió a zarandearlo para que volviera en sí. Entonces él parpadeó varias veces; abrió la boca musitó una serie de palabras ininteligibles.

\- ¿Qué? - Nami se inclinó sobre él una vez más.

\- Agua... - dijo el hombre en la arena. "¿Por qué justamente ahora no hay nadie para ayudar?", pensó la chica respirando hondamente para calmarse. "Por lo menos parece que va bien..."

Lo ayudó a reincorporarse un poco, reposando la cabeza peli-verde sobre su rodilla. Acercó el pequeño grifo en el bidón a los labios secos del chico. Éste tragó abruptamente para saciar su sed, hizo un ademán de coger el grifo, provocando que el agua cayera sobre la arena.

\- ¡Eh! - se quejó Nami. - ¡No deberías beber tanto de golpe! Además la estás derramando. - Le pasó el pañuelo de nuevo por la cara.

\- Gracias... - dijo él mirándola fijamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ya me las darás cuándo estés fuera de aquí... - contestó ella, desenterrándole de la arena. - ¿Pero cómo has acabado así? - se dijo para sí misma. Él lo escuchó y trató de explicarlo pero ella lo acalló.

\- Déjalo para más tarde. Conserva las fuerzas para el trayecto que queda. - le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo aunque el estado de Nami fuera de preocupación. "Una insolación grave, por no hablar de las heridas que tiene... Primero es no dejar que se muera... ¿Pero qué le ha pasado a éste hombre?"

-¿Podrás caminar? - le preguntó. Él asintió pero ella no estaba muy seguro de ello. "Ojalá pase alguien y nos lleve en su biplaza..."

Pasando un brazo por la espalda de Nami, el hombre se levantó. Intentó dar unos pasos sin la ayuda de la chica pero empezó a tambalearse. Ella le cogió por el brazo.

\- Apóyate en mí. - dijo. Se dio cuenta de que se resistía en aceptar su ayuda y quería andar por sí mismo pero lo cogió fuertemente. - Necesitas mi ayuda, así que venga. -

Entonces el herido empezó a buscar a su alrededor.

\- Mis espadas... - dijo un poco preocupado. Ella le miró estrañada y con un suspiró también registró el suelo.

\- Ah, ahí hay una. - se fijó en un tubo metálico, una empuñadura que sobresalía de la arena. "Seguramente fue eso lo que llamó mi atención".

\- ¿Ya está todo? - preguntó ella, mientras él se abrochaba el tubo metálico en el cinto. Vio que tenía otras tres. "¿Quién será éste tipo?". Suspiró profundamente. Estaba impaciente por llegar a casa.

Así que arrastrando el bidón con la mano izquierda y con ese tipo moribundo colgado del hombro derecho, Nami reemprendió la marcha a casa. Por una parte el bidón era ahora más ligero.

Por la carretera vio que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad. Un monoplaza levantaba unos leves remolinos en el polvo del camino. Ella dejó la jarra en el suelo y empezó a mover el brazo.

\- ¡Aquí!¡Ayuda!

El conductor parecía que reducía la velocidad pero no era así y pasó de largo levantando polvo.

\- ¿Pero qué cojones le pasa? - le gritó ella alzando el puño amenazante. "Seguro que era un noble estúpido...Mierda...". Pero la ciudad estaba cada vez más cerca.

-0-0-0-0-00-

Pasaba las primeras casas y los transeúntes se le quedaban mirando y cuchicheaban. Nadie quería meterse en problemas, sobretodo si era un desconocido. "Pensarán que se trata de un forajido o un bandido... y si piensan que es un enemigo de Arlong es lógico que nos miren así... Además, yo formo parte de la banda", recordó amargamente.

Nami escuchó frases cómo: "Te meterás en problemas o peor, nos meterás en problemas".

La chica hizo caso omiso y se internó en las callejuelas y casas destartaladas. A su encuentro salió una figura conocida.

\- ¡Genzo! - exclamó ella resoplando por el cansancio.

\- He oído rumores pero esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba... - el hombre de bigote cuyo cuerpo estaba recubierto de cicatrices miró al desconocido de arriba a bajo. - Por el momento, llevémosle a casa.

Genzo ocupó el puesto de Nami y ella se ocupó de la jarra. De camino a casa le explicó cómo se lo había encontrado. El hombre mayor no dijo nada pero su mirada se lo decía todo. "Hay que ser discretos con éste asunto".

Y se preocuparon de que nadie les viera entrar con el herido en su casa. Arlong tenía las narices puestas en todo su territorio.

Lo extendieron en una esterilla en el suelo. El hombre de pelo verde gruñó y se cubrió el pecho con las manos. Ahí era donde tenía la herida más grande.

\- ¿Ha llegado ya Nojiko? Voy a llamar al médico. - anunció la pelirroja de sopetón. Genzó le dijo que su hermana no había llegado todavía y se sentó al lado del herido. Nami salió en busca del doctor.

-0-0-0-00-0-0-

Nojiko caminaba tranquilamente por la calle arrastrando su bidón de agua cuando se encontró con Genzo y Nami esperando fuera de la casa. Desde dentro de las paredes de adobe se escuchaban gemidos de dolor.

\- Nami ha recogido a un pobre... - no supo cómo describirlo-... viajero herido y el doctor está en ello. - explicó Genzo atusandose el bigote. Nojiko abrió la boca sorprendida.

\- Ah... bueno... - la chica de pelo violeta tampoco supo qué decir y miró a su hermana que se encogió de hombros.

Unos momentos después el doctor salió de la casa.

\- ¿Y bien? - los tres se agolparon a su alrededor. El médico hizo una mueca.

\- A ver, es que no sé por donde empezar... Tiene varias heridas, la mayor en el pecho. No sé cómo ha aguantado. La he cosido pero no debería hacer esfuerzos durante un tiempo. Tiene una insolación así que tendrá mareos y quizás vómitos. Que esté a la sombra, que beba mucha agua...

\- ¿Cuándo se pondrá bien? - preguntó Nojiko poniendose en pulgar bajo la barbilla.

\- En una semana más o menos. - respondió el médico, cogiendo una lista de su bolsillo. - Por cierto, - bajó la voz. -, ¿no será éste el que montó una escaramuza en el campamento de Arlong, verdad?

Los tres "rescatadores" se miraron unos a otros, cruzando miradas de sorpresa, sobresalto e incluso miedo.

\- Nah, no creo. - respondió Nami con un deje de despreocupación. Nojiko y Genzo se miraron alarmados.

\- Serán 400 berries. - anunció el médico. Nojiko y Genzo hecharon mano a sus bolsillos. Nami los cogió de los hombros y se los llevó unos pasos.

\- No, no, no, no. Es mi responsabilidad, no voy a dejar que paguéis... - Empezó a decir.

\- ¡Venga ya! - protestó Nojiko. - No digas tonterías... - sacó un bolso de su bolsillo.

\- Ya me ocuparé yo, Nojiko. - propuso Genzo.

\- Que no, que no. - Nami les cogió otra vez por el hombro. - Ya pagaré yo.

\- ¿Y cómo? - le preguntó su hermana. - No tienes que cargar con todo, Nami. Estamos aquí para ayudar. - sabía que Nami era una cabezota y quería ser capaz de salvarlos a todos por su cuenta, sin involucrar a los demás. Esto era tomarse otra responsabilidad que le iba demasiado grande.

\- Está bien... - aceptó al final la pelirroja. El médico esperaba pacientemente a la deliberación del asunto.

Una vez pagado, Nami entró en la casa. El viajero perdido yacía en el suelo. Su pecho estaba despojado de su camisa pero enteramente cubierto de vendas, subía y bajaba con regularidad. Nami dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Ahora sí que te puedo dar las gracias? - dijo de repente éste, reincorporandose con dificultad. La chica dio un respingo.

\- Sí, pero quédate tumbado. - le dijo todavía asustada. "Tengo que averiguar quién es y qué es eso del lío de Arlong".

\- Gracias. - el chico la miró fijamente. - No sé cómo podría pagartelo.

"¿Pagarmelo, eh? Pues ahora que pienso, ni lo conozco todavía y ya me debe dinero", esbozó una sonrisa un poco maliciosa. El herido frunció el ceño al ver su expresión y se pasó la mano por su cabello verde.

\- ¡De nada! - el tono de Nami se había vuelto más alegre al pensar en dinero. - Ya que hablar de pagármelo... Por todo lo que he hecho por tí, son 1600 berries. - él abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió. - Primero de todo dime quién eres. Yo soy Nami.

En ese momento entró Nojiko en la habitación.

\- Y yo Nojiko. Parece que entro en buen momento. - dijo pasándole al herido unos cojines para que estuviera más cómodo.

\- Me llamo Zoro y vengo de Shimotsuki en el planeta East Blue. - Era cazador de recompensas pero fui capturado por la Primera Orden y el que es ahora mi capitán me salvó. Cogimos una nave pero estrellamos en este planeta... Salimos despedidos cada uno en una dirección.

\- Tatooine. - le informó Nami. "Era cazador de recompensas... ¿Ya no lo es?¿ Y de East Blue? Eso está relativamente cerca...", suspiró, "algún día visitaré el sistema entero." - ¿Y cómo quedaste en éste estado?

\- Tuve una pelea. - el excazador apretó las mandíbulas. El orgullo le dolía más que la brecha en el pecho. Nojiko le pasó un pañuelo húmedo y él se lo puso en la frente, lo que le daba un aspecto un tanto cómico.

\- ¿Tienes algo que ver con Arlong? - preguntó Nami preocupada. Su hermana tambié se puso tensa y prestó atención.

\- ¿Quién es ese? - preguntó él extrañado. Las hermanas soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio, pero él continuó. - Ah, ¿ése tipo de la nariz serrada?

Las chicas casi se quedan sin aire. "¡Por favor que no me traiga problemas!"

\- No nos quisieron ayudar y además abusaban de su poder sobre los demás. Eso no le gustó a mi Capitán. ¿Por?

\- Bueno, tiene razón... - comentó Nojiko. - Pero no deberías meterte en los asuntos de los demás, te meterás en problemas. Tan rápido cómo te cures, te irás de aquí. - se levantó con intención de irse.

\- ¡Nojiko! - protestó su hermana pelirroja. Él frunció el ceño contrariado aunque asintió y bajó la cabeza.

Nami salió corriendo detrás.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? He conseguido que me ayude a...

\- Nami, no pienso permitir que alguien arruine todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. ¡Ya sabes cómo es Arlong...!

\- ¡Sí lo sé! Y sé que el dinero es sagrado para él. Estoy llegando a la cantidad indicada... - se defendió Nami.

\- Bueno, pero yo solo digo que si Arlong sabe que estás manteniendo a su enemigo bajo tu protección...

\- Hay que temerse una represalía, ya lo sé, Nojiko. - Nami suspiró. - Pero también pienso que podríamos usarle a nuestra conveniencia.

Nojiko hizo una mueca de "ya me lo pensaré".

-0-0-0-0-00-

Cuándo entró en la habitación, se encontró a Zoro sentado con las piernas cruzadas, inspeccionando sus espadas.

\- Deberías reposar... - le recordó la chica con un tono cansino. "Tengo que ponerme a hacer mapas..."

\- Has hecho más que suficiente por mí y te pagaré lo que dices, pero tampoco quiero traerte problemas. Tengo que buscar a mí capitán. - él empezó a levantarse poco a poco.

\- ¡Pero que te quedes quieto! - le riñó ella cogiéndolo por los hombros y tumbándolo de nuevo. - Si quieres ayudarme será mejor que no te muevas y no te dejes ver. Arlong debe de estar buscándote por lo que hiciste... - sus ojos recayeron en las espadas que llevaba. Tres nada menos.

\- ¿Si eras un cazador de recompensas, qué eres ahora? - preguntó curiosa la chica, preparando una mesa y tinta para hacer mapas.

\- Pirata, - respondó él con una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver. A Nami le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. "Odio a los piratas...".

Entonces él hombre soltó un quejido de dolor y se tumbó en el suelo. "Eso, tú quédate ahí tranquilo... Dios, un pirata... ¿Dónde te has metido Nami?". La chica se llevó las manos a la frente mientras mojaba su pincel en tinta.

-0-0-0-0-

 **Esto es todo por ahora. ¡Gracias por leer y no os olvideis de comentar!**

 **No sé si esto será una historia larga o corta pero por el momento me lo tomaré con tranquilidad (ay los estudios...). ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney y One Piece a Eichiiro Oda.**

 **¡Aquí va el segundo capítulo! ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Mientras los soles de Tatooine se ponían uno detrás de otro, Nami, Genzo, Nojiko y el recién venido Zoro, compartían mesa. La conversación versaba sobre temas locales pero se intercalaban silencios incómodos.

\- Nos ha dicho Nami que vienes de East Blue... - comentó Nojiko, sirviéndose más arroz. - Esto está bastante lejos.

El hombre rescatado comía lentamente y bebiendo agua en cantidad. Nami le había escondido el alcohol; ya había descubierto su predilección por la bebida.

\- Llegamos aquí casi por casualidad. - explicó él con la boca llena. Después de tragar el bocado siguió, - Ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de navegar.

\- ¡Que locura! - exclamó la chica pelirroja apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa. - Pero... es que no es posible... - se dirigió a su hermana, que se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé Nami, eres tú la que sabe de navegación. - Nojiko esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - murmuró Zoro, muy interesado de repente. - Estamos buscando a un piloto para la tripulación.

\- Sí, - asintió Genzo, - ella es una expertan cartógrafa espacial.

\- ¿Pero cómo habéis podido llegar...? Es imposible... - la chica pelirroja seguía hablandose a sí misma. Miró al recién venido con una expresión de incredulidad.

\- Tenemos suerte. - le dijo él despreocupado.

\- Más que eso se necesita para llegar hasta aquí. - replicó Nami, todavía confusa. "Pero yo no diría que es una suerte encontrarse en este lugar..."

Después de la cena Genzo y Nojiko se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Zoro se quedaría en la sala contigua a la habitación de Nami. Era como una salita de estar y habían dispuesto unas mantas y esterillas en el suelo.

\- Toma. - Nami le tendió unos pañuelos. - Humedécelos y póntelos en la frente.

\- Ya estoy mejor, no...

\- No te fíes. Las insolaciones no son cosa de broma. - insistió ella. "Por ahora estás a mí cuidado.Y no quisiera perder el dinero que me debes...". Él las aceptó a regañadientes.

\- Acuérdate de beber mucha agua... - le recordó de nuevo la chica, antes de cerrar la puerta. - Y si quieres algo llama a la puerta.

\- Sí... - contestó él con un tono cansino. - Buenas noches.

\- Hasta mañana. - le contestó ella. Respiró profundamente y estiró los brazos al encontrarse sola.

No se fue a dormir, fue directa a un baúl que tenía escondido debajo de una manta y sacó un telescopio, cortesía de su amigo manitas Usopp.

Su objetivo eran las tres lunas e su planeta: Ghomrassen, Guermessa y Chenini. Ésta última era visible tan solo durante un tiempo al año ya que poseía una órbita extraordinariamente elíptica. Después de la observación, durante la cual estuvo tomando notas; Nami se dedicó a terminar unos mapas a la luz de una lámpara.

-0-0-0-0-

\- ¡Buenos días, Nojiko! - la chica pelirroja salió de su habitación acarreando una mochila y casi tropieza con un bulto en el suelo. El bulto gruñó.

\- ¡Ay, perdón! - exclamó dando un salto. "No me acordaba que te habíamos puesto aquí..." - ¿Cómo te encuentras...?

\- Más o menos... - respondió él tambaleandose torpemente. - Necesito ir al baño...

\- Está saliendo a la derecha por un pasillo estrecho. - Le indicó con unos gestos. Nami salió al encuentro de su hermana.

\- Hola, Nami... - le saludó ésta.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Puedes ocuparte tu de Zoro mientras estoy fuera? - preguntó la pelirroja impaciente. - Me he quedado dormida y...

\- Ya, ya, ya me ocupo yo, tranquila. - Nojiko se pasó la mano por la cara, bostezando.

\- ¡Gracias! - su hermana menor le tiró un beso y salió corriendo.

"No tenía que haberme quedado hasta tan tarde... ¿Pero de qué otra manera iba a acabar el trabajo que Arlong me pide...?". Nami recorría las estrechas calles, esquivando baches y personas con agilidad.

Los dos soles de Tatooine ya calentaban la árida planície, haciendo el viaje insoportable. A pesar del calor, Nami mantenía un paso animado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una vez cruzado el arco que delimita el 'Arlong Park', se fue directa a la tienda de Arlong. Era una gran tienda amarilla, con el techo rojo. Había dos guardias en la entrada. Un hombre-pez con motas marrones en la piel y Hatchan, el hombre-pulpo. Éste último la saludo con un gesto y una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Está Arlong dentro? - preguntó ella sin intención de pararse.

\- Sí. Te está esperando. - respondió el de las motas marrones.

Nami aspiró profundamente antes de apartar la cortina de la entrada. La primera cosa que vio fue la sonrisa afilada y malévola del jefe de los hombres-pez.

\- Bueno, bueno... ya era hora... - dijo éste. Los hombres que tenía a su alrededor se marcharon. Nami se descolgó la mochila. Ella se fijó en que el mismo jefe tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo y se acordó de lo que había dicho Zoro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

\- Más vale tarde que nunca... - murmuró la chica al sacar una carpeta bien llena de papeles.

\- ¡¿Eh, que dices?! - exclamó Arlong con una expresión de desafío. - Te recuerdo que eso no es una buena excusa cuando pase por tu barrio. Tenemos un trato, yo cumplo mí parte, tú cumples la tuya... - el hombre-pez de nariz serrada juntó las manos mientra inspeccionaba los mapas que la chica le entregaba. Eran mapas de casas, calles y escondites de la ciudad de Gola.

\- Muy bien, muy bien... - dijo él. - Ya tengo toda la zona periférica cubierta. ¿Cuándo completarás la de la ciudadela?

Nami titubeó y tragó saliva. "No es fácil internarse en las calles de las partes más ricas... Hay mucha vigilancia..."

Arlong se acomodó en su tumbona, mirándola divertido.

\- Me ha costado encontrar papel. - mintió. Arlong alzó las manos.

\- ¡Pero humana! ¡Eso no tiene que ser un problema! ¡Hatchan!¡Chew!- llamó el hombre-pez.

\- ¿Sí? - el pulpo se asomó curioso por la puerta. Chew, su acompañante de pelo rubio y morros prominentes entró detrás de él.

\- Acompañad a Nami y llévale una nueva caja de papel. Así podrá ponerse a trabajar de inmediato. - le dirigió una mirada severa a la chica y se levantó, siguiéndola al exterior de la tienda.

El blanco de la arena era cegador y ténues columnas de polvo se arremolinaban en el horizonte. Las figuras vestidas con túnicas se movían lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Las personas más cercanas miraron al grupo que salió de la tienda del jefe. Algunos se apartaron, otros ocultaron la mirada pero en cambio otros les dirigieron miradas de odio.

\- Mira,que te tengan miedo, ¿no es eso lo mejor? - le dijo Arlong a Nami. - Así puedes hacer lo que te plazca...

"Se está regodeando en mi propia miseria...No se está refiriendo a él, sino a mí...", la chica tragó saliva y cerró los puños. "No quiero escuchar esto más..."

\- Lamentablemente, no he venido a pasar más rato por aquí. - sentenció ella. - Si Chew y Hatchan están preparados, empezaremos el camino enseguida.

Arlong asintió y les hizo un gesto a sus dos tripulantes. Ellos iban tapados con amplias capas y sombreros, para protegerse del calor de los dos soles, sin embargo su gran complexión delataba su naturaleza y todos los transeúntes se alejaban de ellos al pasar.

Ambos acompañantes, que llevaban las cajas con los materiales de Nami, la siguieron sin rechistar.

\- Hatchan, ¿quién te ha hecho esas heridas? - señaló la chica, con todo preocupado.

\- ¿Esto? - el hombre-pulpo se llevó las manos al pecho, apartándo la capa y dejando ver vendas y cicatrices. Hatchan frunció el ceño, enfadado.

\- Unos bandidos... - refunfuñó.

\- ¿Quiénes eran? - la chica intentó parecer totalmente desinteresada.

\- Parecían buena gente... - se lamentó Hatchan. - Eran dos y...

\- No es tu problema. - interrumpió Chew.

\- Bueno, si la banda que nos protege tiene problemas... - Nami pronunció esa frase con un tono irónico, burlón, y al acabarla temió que Chew se lo tomara a las malas.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, - le contestó en igual tono el hombre-pez de piel azul claro. - Os tenemos bien controlados. - acabó con una sonrisa terrorífica. Nami miró para otro lado.

El resto del camino siguió sin ningún sobresalto, las personas con las que se cruzaban a veces le dirigían miradas de temor a Nami, como si fuera ella quién guiara a los monstruos hacia sus casas. Ella consiguió sonsacarle a Hatchan algo más de la pelea con "los bandidos". Uno de ellos tenía varias espadas y el pelo verde; el otro iba de rojo. Por lo visto uno había llegado antes que el otro.

"Sin duda se trata de Zoro y su Capitán. Espero que no descubran que lo estoy escondiendo comigo.", tragó saliva, temerosa. "Quizás sí haya sido mala idea dejárlo en mi casa..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! Traigo compañía... - Nami lo dijo bien alto para que Zoro se diera por aludido y se escondiera. - ¿Hola? - preguntó al no escuchar nada. "O no hay nadie o lo ha pillado a la primera".

\- Hola... - dijo Hatchan humildemente. Dejó la caja en la entrada. Chew entró detrás de Nami lo que a ella no le gustó nada. Vio las mantas de Zoro en el suelo y las recogió rápidamente. "¿Por qué no se van ya?".

\- ¿Quereis algo más? - preguntó ella un poco molesta. Dejó las mantas en un rincón junto con su mochila. Chew miraba el interior de la casa detenidamente y Hatchan tan solo miraba distraído a las paredes.

\- Nada más... - dijo el hombre-pez de piel azul claro con una mirada vigilante. - Vamos, Hatchan. - salieron uno detrás del otro.

Nami suspiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estará Zoro? Con esos dos dando vueltas por aquí no me gusta nada que yo no sepa dónde se encuentra...". Salió en busca de su hermana, que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Zoro? - le preguntó mientras cogía unos trozos de fruta seca.

Nojiko le devolvió la mirada confundida.

\- Antes me lo encontré dando vueltas buscando el baño... Pero ahora debería estar ya de vuelta. ¿No está ahí? - la chica de pelo violeta se puso de pie.

\- Es que están Chew y Hatchan por aquí... No deberían verlo. - avisó Nami poniéndose más nerviosa.

\- Vamos a buscarlo. - anunció su hermana mayor.

Ambas chicas se separaron para cubrir más espacio. Nami recorría el lugar a paso ligero mirando constantemente a derecha e izquierda, a cada hueco que encontraba. "¿Habrá decidido irse para no traernos problemas?¿O por qué no quiere pagarme?", la chica resoplaba por la nariz. "Precisamente ahora, que se vaya de casa es meterse en líos..."

\- Usopp, ¿has visto a un hombre con el pelo verde? Bastante alto... - preguntó la chica al encontrarse con su amigo sentado en el porche de su casa reparando un droide.

\- ¡Sí, lo he visto! - exclamó éste. - Se ha ido por ahí. - señaló calle arriba. - Parecía ir muy perdido... ¿Es amigo tuyo?

\- Más o menos... - contestó ella vagamente. -¡Gracias!

Subió rápidamente la calle empinada, sin ver a nadie que se pareciera a Zoro. Esa calle tenía numerosos bares y de ellos se desprendía un profundo olor a comida. "Tendría hambre...", pensó ella. Entonces vio a un hombre apoyado en la esquina de un local.

\- ¡Ahí está! - exclamó Nami, cansada por la subida. - ¿Qué haces por aquí? - le dijo en tono de reprimenda. Zoro estaba apoyado en la pared y tenía una mano en el estómago y expresión de dolor en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de que te quedaras quieto? - le murmuró la chica. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor para comprobar que los hombres-pez no estuvieran por ahí. - Volvamos a casa.

\- No puedo quedarme quieto sin hacer nada. - protestó él. - Y tengo que encontrar a mi capitán.

\- ¿En éste estado? - replicó Nami. "Qué cabezota es..."

\- ¡Oh, Nami-swan! - exclamó un voz meliflua a sus espaldas. Se giró sobre sus talones. Desde la puerta del local se asomaba un hombre delgado, con el pelo rubio sobre la mitad del rostro y vestido con un delantal. - ¿Has venido a hacerme una visita?

\- En realidad no, Sanji-kun... - se disculpó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenida! ¿Y no quieres probar nuestras nuevas tapas? - le ofreció el cocinero muy dicharachero. A las espaldas de Nami, Zoro parecía interesado en probar esas tapas.

\- Bueno, vale. - aceptó la chica. "Además nos servirá para quitarnos de la vista de Chew y Hatchan...".

\- Ah, ¿viene contigo? - preguntó el cocinero señalando al hombre de pelo-verde que seguía a su querida Nami. Ésta asintió y Sanji hizo una mueca casi imperceptible.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al Baratie! - anunció el rubio con gran prosapia. - Sentáos en la barra. - le dirigió a Nami una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Tienen sake? - preguntó Zoro. Nami se giró hacia él con una cara de susto.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - le riñó bajando el volumen. - No puedes beber alcohol en este estado...

\- Oi... - él empezó a protestar pero la chica le interrumpió.

\- Yo quiero probar esas tapas y un vaso de agua para él. - le pidió a Sanji. Notaba la mirada enfadada de Zoro en sus espaldas pero no le hizo caso.

\- ¡Por supuesto Nami-swan! - el cocinero se deslizó tras la puerta de la cocina. Otros camareros que allí había saludaron a la chica pelirroja.

Zoro y Nami se sentaron en la barra. El local estaba bastante lleno y aunque ruidoso, era agradable. Enseguida el cocinero les llevó una bandeja con pequeños bocados de carne con salsa, con diversos frutos encima.

\- Gracias Sanji. - le sonrió la chica. Zoro fue a coger un aperitivo pero el rubio le apartó la bandeja hábilmente para darle el vaso de agua. Le dirigió a su anfitriona una mirada severa. Ésta lo ignoró y empezó a comer.

\- Lo que sea para ver una sonrisa de mi querida Nami-swan... - se despidió el hombre rubio.

\- A ver... - empezó la chica volviéndose hacia el hombre de pelo verde. - Estás siendo buscado por los hombres de Arlong y en este momento están en el barrio.

\- No me encontrarán. - contestó éste. - He podido escapar ya de ellos. - ella entornó los ojos y él frunció el ceño.

\- Te recuerdo que me debes dinero... ¿Cómo piensas pagarme? - dijo ella saboreando un bocado.

\- Tengo una idea, pero primero necesito encontrar a mi capitán. - explicó él echando un trago al vaso de agua. - Eh. - llamó al rubio, que estaba ocupado tratando con otro cliente.

Éste le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y al cabo de un rato se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Has oído hablar de alguien llamado Luffy? - preguntó el peli-verde. - Un chico de unos 17 años, pelo negro y sombrero de paja.

Sanji ladeó la cabeza pensativo.

\- No lo he visto por aquí. Aunque sí que he oído hablar de un chico con un sombrero de paja.- se inclinó sobre la barra, acercándose a Nami y hablando con un tono dulzón. - ¿Y qué te parecen los aperitivos Nami-swan?

\- ¡Riquísmos Sanji-kun! - le dijo ella chupándose los dedos.

\- Espera, espera. - Zoro los interrumpió impaciente. - ¿Qué has oído del chico del Sombrero de Paja?

\- Que ha armado jaleo en la ciudadela. Que le buscan... - Sanji se llevó la mano a la barbilla. - ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Zoro se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido. Ante su silencio Nami contestó.

\- Es su colega. - y siguió comiendo. El hombre del pelo verde se volvió hacía ella con una advertencia en la mirada. - No pasa nada, Sanji es de confianza. - aseguró la pelirroja. En ese momento entraron en el bar varias chicas y el cocinero voló hacia ellas para darles la bienvenida con una reverencia.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó Zoro desconfiado, al ver la facilidad con la que se distraía. - Bueno, ahora ya sé dónde está Luffy, voy a buscarlo.

\- ¡Espera! - Nami le cogió por un brazo y bajó la voz. - Hatchan y Chew puede que estén por aquí todavía y además, no te conviene meterte en ningún lío, con lo herido que estás... Tengo un plan. - sonrió la chica maliciosamente. Zoro enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo? - preguntó éste incrédulo.

\- Tengo que asegurarme que no te pase nada, después de todo me debes dinero. - "Y así tendré la ocasión de hacer los mapas de la parte de arriba de la ciudad...", pensaba en matar varios pájaros de un tiro.

-0-0-0-0-

 **Creo que este es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero espero que igual de bueno (jajaja). En fin, Nami ya se empieza a tramar un plan con su nuevo huésped y salen más personajes de One Piece!**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! No os olvideis de poner un comentario, que me alegra el día. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey! Este capítulo ha tardado en venir porque he tenido bastantes problemas con el ordenador y tiempo... Pero al final que conseguido continuar con la historia! Espero que os guste!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece es a Eiichiro Oda como Star Wars a Disney...**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Zoro y Nami estaban en el Restaurante Baratie en compañía del cocinero Sanji.

\- ¡Adiós Sanji y gracias! - se despidió la pelirroja, mucho más tranquila y segura de que ya no les estuviesen buscando.

Zoro también dio las gracias por la información que le había dado aunque quizás no tenía mucha confianza. Ese cocinero rubio se distraía enseguida con cualquier mujer que entrara al bar.

\- Bueno, al fin sabes dónde está... ¿Se llamaba Luffy? - dijo Nami en tono jovial.

\- Tendré que ir a la ciudadela a ver si es verdad... - dijo el espadachín casi en un susurro.

\- El Restaurante Baratie es un punto de encuentro importante y mucha gente pasa por ahí. La información de todas partes del planeta acaba llegado ahí, no te preocupes... - sonrió la chica.

\- Pareces de mejor humor... - observó él en su anfitriona.

\- Bueno es que los aperitivos de Sanji ponen de buen humor a cualquiera. - ella todavía se chupaba los dedos. Zoro gruñó por que no le había dejado ni tocarlos. Después añadió con tono serio: - Además, creo que los hombres de Arlong ya se habrán marchado...

El peli-verde ladeó la cabeza, alerta.

\- Siguen cerca. - informó, parándose en el instante.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó ella divertida.

\- Siento su presencia. - dijo él muy serio. - Están a dos manzanas y vienen en nuestra dirección.

Nami le miró con incredulidad. "¿Sentir su presencia? ¿Pero de qué va? ¿Un Jedi o algo así? ¿No se había extinguido la orden?". Se rió por lo estúpido que sonaba eso. "¿Él? ¿Un bandido Jedi?"

\- Bueno, pues vayamos por aquí. - señaló la chica, mirando por si veía a los dos hombres-pez. - ¿Tu... - empezó ella dudosa, - ... eres un Jedi?

\- Lo era. - contestó secamente Zoro. Ella se lo miró, instándole a que largara más información. Y él, como si hiciera un esfuerzo por recordar continuó: - Dejé mi entrenamiento para poder probarme a mí mismo y recorrer la galaxia en busca de un oponente digno. Pero me perdí, - el espadachín acabó lacónicamente. Nami dejó escapar un bufido y él la miró molesto. -Entonces me llegaron noticias de que un alumno de Skywalker había acabado con la Academia y se había unido al lado oscuro. - el rostro del espadachín se oscureció por los recuerdos o quizás por el dolor de las heridas, Nami no supo distinguir.

Nami escuchaba con atención pero también se preocupaba de vigilar a su alrededor, buscando a Hatchan y a Chew.

\- Ya se han alejado. - le dijo Zoro al observar su comportamiento. Ella se relajó tan solo un poco.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Cuándo encontraste a Luffy? - preguntó la chica pelirroja.

\- Fui en busca de ese traidor... - dijo él con amargura, - pero caí prisionero en manos de la Primera Orden. Luffy me encontró allí y me salvó.

"Había oído escuchar de leyendas sobre los Jedi pero... siempre pensé que se trataran de eso, sólo leyendas...", la chica miró a su compañero con incredulidad. "Sin embargo, la Primera Orden es bien real y es aterradora... Nadie está a salvo de quienes se sienten con derecho a machacar a los demás.", pensó enfurruñada, aunque recuperó un tono más alegre enseguida.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó Nami. - Y ahora eres un pirata. - añadió ella con un tono de reproche. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí así también puedo cumplir mi sueño qué más dá. - contestó Zoro llevándose las manos al cinto.

"Cumplir tu sueño,¿ eh?", suspiró Nami. "A mí me queda un tiempo antes de que pueda cumplir mi sueño...", su rostro se entristeció.

\- Tu hermana viene hacia aquí. - anunció Zoro de repente. Nami dio un sobresalto. "¡¿Nos habrá estado buscando todo el rato?!".

\- ¿Dónde? - dijo impaciente. Pero no hizo falta que buscara mucho, enseguida vio el pelo violeta de su hermana Nojiko.

\- ¡Nami! - la llamó ella alarmada. - Menos mal que te he encontrado...

\- Hemos tardado un poco porque nos escondimos donde... - empezó a disculparse la pelirroja sonriendo.

\- Eso pensé. - le interrumpió la chica mayor respirando profundamente. - Y ha sido buena idea porque ahora están en casa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Nami. El espadachín a su lado se llevó la mano al cinto, donde llevaba las espadas. La chica bajó el volumen: - ¿Qué hacen ahí?

\- Descansar un rato antes de volver al campamento... - la chica de pelo violeta entornó los ojos y acompañó la frase con comillas con los dedos. - Pero en realidad están esperando a ver si te dejas caer por ahí. - se dirigió a Zoro, que enarcó las cejas.

\- No tienen porqué esperar más... - comentó él con una sonrisa un poco malévola y con su mano derecha ya en la empuñadura de sus sables.

\- ¡No! - le riñó la chica pelirroja, observando que a pesar de su temeridad, aún no estaba para peleas. - Eso solo complicaría las cosas... ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a casa de Usopp.

\- Bien, os iré a buscar en cuento esos se hayan ido. - concluyó Nojiko, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando cautelosamente sobre su hombro. Nami abrazó a su hermana fugazmente y cambió el rumbo.

\- ¿Y tu te encuentras bien? - le preguntó a Zoro, que ya iba arrastrando los pies. Éste asintió con firmeza y Nami entornó los ojos. "Un ex-Jedi que va de duro...", pensó burlonamente.

Nami guió de nuevo a su huésped herido por las calles tortuosas y llenas de criaturas venidas de todos los rincones de la galaxia.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Usopp? - preguntó la chica entrando en un porche cubierto por cortinas.

\- ¿Nami? ¡Pasa! - les dijo una voz amistosa desde dentro. Nami le indicó con un gesto a Zoro que le siguiera. Era una casa pequeña pero acogedora. Había varias macetas en las ventanas y muchas cajas llenas de partes de droides.

Zoro fue directo al sofá, cruzando por delante de Usopp, que se quedó un poco parado.

\- Buenas. - saludó el espadachín, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Hola Usopp, ¿que tal? Perdona que entremos así en tu casa pero… - ella bajó el volumen de su voz, - ...están Hatchan y Chew. Buscan al Jedi. - dijo para quitarse cualquier sospecha bajo su propia cabeza.

-¿En serio? - el moreno de largísima nariz abrió los ojos como platos y giró la cabeza tan rápido hacia el peli-verde que casi se disloca el cuello. - Hala… - dijo éste con admiración y un poco atemorizado.

Nami asentía con seguridad y dirigió una mirada burlona hacia Zoro, pero éste ya estaba roncando.

\- No lo parece. - comentó Usopp un poco decepcionado. Al verlo tumbado de cualquier manera sobre el sofá con esos ropajes desgastados y lleno de vendas por todos lados, uno no se acordaba de los nobles caballeros defensores de la paz de antaño.

\- La verdad es que no. - suspiró la chica, sentándose detrás de la mesa. Sobre ésta un jarrón con extrañas flores amarillas.

\- Así que Hatchan y Chew están aquí, ¿no? - preguntó Usopp, cambiando a temas más serios. Cogió una una silla y sentándose al lado de Nami.

\- Sí… - ella suspiró mientras inspeccionaba las flores haciendo pinza con el índice y el pulgar.

\- No te estarán buscando porque les debes dinero, ¿no? - preguntó de repente Usopp alarmado. - Yo no es que… - se llevó las manos al cuello de la camiseta.

\- Tranquilo, sólo están dando un vistazo. - Nami entornó los ojos y miró a Zoro por un momento. Usopp abrió la boca, dándose por enterado. - El caso es que necesitamos entrar en la ciudadela. - ella apoyó los codos en la mesa, mirando distraída al jarro con flores. Usopp carraspeó nervioso.

\- Ajá, - pronunció el chico moreno. - ¿Y porqué vienes a preguntarme lo a mí? - dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Se pasó la mano por la bandana que llevaba en la frente.

\- Venga, Usopp, no te hagas el loco. - se burló la pelirroja. "Yo diría que todos saben que cada día subes a la ciudadela a visitar a esa chica...". - Tú sabes cómo entrar y me debes un favor.

\- Creo que ese favor te lo devolví hace tiempo. - afirmó el chico de larga nariz muy serio. Esta vez fue Nami la que se rió. Miró a su acompañante herido, se había quedado dormido.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Usopp volvió a toser y bajó la voz.

\- Está bien… ¿Nos va a acompañar él? - señaló a Zoro y Nami asintió. - Pero ni una palabra sobre esto, ¿eh?

La chica se llevó el índice a los labios y sonrió.

\- ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! - exclamó ella, inclinándose para darle una palmada en la espalda. Usopp chistó ruidosamente y Nami se rió. - ¿Cuándo podemos ir?

\- Mañana por la mañana mismo. No quiero arriesgarme si están Hatchan y Chew por aquí. - El chico de pelo afro hizo una mueca al pensar en los hombres-pez.

"¡Perfecto! Cuánto antes, mejor. Mientras Usopp visita a su chica, yo haré los mapas de la zona y Zoro podrá buscar a su capitán". La chica pelirroja estaba muy complacida. El plan había salido redondo como las lunas de Tatooine.

"Desafortunadamente… No creo que pueda hacerlo todo en sólo una visita… Tendré que ir a la ciudadela sin Usopp...", se mordió el labio inferior, insegura. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la preocupación.

\- ¿Quereis algo de beber? - ofreció Usopp volviéndose hacia el peli-verde durmiente.

\- No, gracias. - dijo Nami. "No te preocupes por él, está frito". - Acabamos de venir del restaurante de Sanji.

\- Y oye, oye… - Usopp adoptó un tono un tanto sospechoso. Se llevó una mano a la boca. - ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Lo de que es Jedi? - preguntó el chico moreno, con una expresión mezcla de insaciable curiosidad.

\- Eso es lo que ha dicho. - comentó ella dejando caer los hombros. - Y… ¿Puedes ver su sable en el cinto? - señaló ella, a las dos espadas y al menor tubo metálico, el más mortal de ellos.

\- ¡¿Una espada láser?! - dijo Usopp intentando contener la excitación sin éxito. "Aquellas leyendas de los guerreros de brillantes espadas y noble comportamiento… Ahora lo tenemos justo delante...", pensó Nami irónicamente soltando una risita.

El chico de la bandana marrón se acercó cautelosamente al caballero durmiente y inspeccionó el artefacto a distancia.

\- Me pregunto cómo estará hecho… ¿Podría fabricar algo parecido? - reflexionó él en voz alta, colocándose el pulgar bajo la barbilla. Usopp se acercó un poco más y el hombre de pelo verde se sobresaltó, despertándose al instante y mirando a Usopp fijamente. Éste hizo un salto para atrás atemorizado. Nami soltó una risotada.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos? - Zoro bostezó y se llevó una mano al cinto, cómo si hubiera escuchado la conversación.

\- Sí. Ya está todo arreglado. - explicó la chica pelirroja. Usopp asintió con la cabeza, intentando no cruzar miradas con el espadachín.

\- ¿Hola? - una voz femenina y conocida saludó desde el exterior. El dueño de la casa se abalanzó a la puerta para abrir.

\- ¡Nojiko! ¡Hola! - dijo éste en abrir.

\- Oh, ya está aquí mi hermana, nos vamos. - le dijo Nami a su acompañante. Él gruñó al levantarse del sofá. "Espero que no se le haya abierto ninguna herida...", pensó ella.

\- Entonces… ¿Hasta mañana? - quiso asegurarse al pasar por delante de Usopp.

\- Sí. - asintió el chico moreno, mirando a Zoro de arriba a abajo. - Nos encontraremos en la puerta grande.

\- Oh, ¿habéis quedado? - preguntó sorprendida la hermana de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ya se han ido los hombres-pez? - inquirió el peli-verde.

\- Ajá, - sonrió ella. - Se han quedado molestos al no verte más, Nami, pero al final se fueron…

\- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó ella entrecruzando los dedos. "Hoy, a pesar de algún roce desagradable, empieza siendo un buen día".

Nami, Nojiko y Zoro emprendieron el regreso a la casa. La chica pelirroja estaba de buen humor. Sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo, fueran los trabajos fastidiosos que fueran, repercutiría en el bien de las personas a su alrededor. Y era eso lo que realmente la hacía feliz.

A Nojiko se le contagió el buen humor y no hizo preguntas. A veces lograba entrever los negocios de su hermana, en los que no convenía meterse, por el bien de su propia hermana. Eran pocos los días que la veía de tal talante, así que aprovecharía aquel momento lo mejor que pudiese. Los cogió a ambos del cuello, los dos se quejaron.

\- ¿A quien le apetece un buen pastel de mandarinas? - exclamó firmemente. Nami y Zoro se miraron y luego la miraron a ella.

\- Nosotros… - le respondieron.

\- Pues me ayudais a hacerlo… - canturreó la chica de pelo lila. Nami soltó un gemido de decepción y aprovechó el abrazo de su hermana para hacerle cosquillas bajo las costillas. Nojiko pegó un salto.

Zoro se desprendió del abrazo de Nojiko y se quedó un poco regazado. No quería meterse en peleas de hermanas, por muy amigables que fueran. No fuera a ser que quedara más mal parado de lo que ya estaba. Hacía poco que conocía a aquellas dos chicas pero ya sabía se había dado cuenta que aquel estado de ánimo en ellas no era habitual. Y sonrió, quizás pensando en tiempos pasados.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En esos momentos, en la ciudadela…

\- ¿Dónde se ha metido? - preguntaba enfadado un guarda con hombreras de cuero marrón. - ¡Buscádle por esa calle! - gritó a sus subordinados. Él se quedó en medio de la vía con los brazos en jarra. Los transeúntes, vestidos de manera elegante, se le quedaron mirando con preocupación.

A espaldas del guarda apareció una silueta enorme.

\- Mi Lord dice que lo llevéis a su presencia cuando lo capturéis.

\- Por supuesto, señor. - le contestó el guarda sin mirarlo. - Cuando lo capturemos… Es una rata escurridiza. - añadió, masticando algo en la boca.

La gran silueta era una criatura alta y voluminosa, en mayor parte debido a sus ropas. Tenía una cara muy fina y ojos grandes, como los de un insecto. Llevaba un gorro en forma de cono.

\- Esa rata escurridiza se ha hecho con toda la mercancía de mi señor, no sabe lo que le va a caer. - se rió el extraterrestre.

\- No podrá salir de la ciudadela. - informó el guarda, llevándose la mano a la mandíbula. - Hemos cerrado todas las puertas.

\- Bien, bien. - la criatura alta se frotó sus manos delgadas como palillos.

Desde lo alto del tejado, un chico de pelo negro y alborotado, los observaba comiendo una fruta en forma de campana.

\- ¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? - gritó una mujer desde una puerta que daba al tejado. El chico se sobresaltó y miró a sus perseguidores abajo en la calle. Éstos miraron hacia arriba.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - le gritaron desde la calle.

El joven, vestido con un chaleco rojo y pantalones azules, empezó a correr de manera extraña por el tejado, dejando detrás de sí un rastro de comida.

Los guardas, avisados por el grito del jefe, siguieron al chico abajo desde las calles.

\- Cuando lo atrapéis, - recordó la criatura de ojos grandes, - llevadlo frente a mi señor.

El guardia de hombreras de cuero asintió con la cabeza y fue tras el ratero. Mientras, el chico, se preocupaba más por la comida que se le iba cayendo de los bolsillos que de sus perseguidores.

\- ¡Zoro! - gritaba una y otra vez. Metió la cabeza en una chimenea. - ¡Zoro! ¿Estás ahí? - levantó la cabeza llena de hollín. - ¿Pero dónde se ha metido? - se llevó un par de galletas en la boca.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- ¡Buenos días! - exclamó Nami saltando por encima de un dormilón espadachín. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, bien. - dijo éste, desperezandose. - Yo creo que ya me puedo quitar las vendas… - la chica torció el gesto y él se la miró extrañado.

\- No creo que debas… - le aconsejó, y salió por la puerta. A los pocos segundos se volvió a asomar. - Hoy vamos a la ciudadela, así que prepárate bien.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza y se levantó pesadamente. Estiró los brazos y desentumeció las piernas. Salió fuera de la casa y estuvo varios segundos allí antes de darse cuenta de que se había equivocado de salida. Volvió a entrar y abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación de Nami. "Demonios, ¿dónde está el lavadero?", pensó mosqueado y bostezando, volviendo hacia la entrada de la casa.

\- Está saliendo a la derecha… - le dijo Nojiko desde la calle. Llevaba un carrito que levitaba en el aire gracias a sus motores. Llevaba varias jarras de agua vacías.

\- ¿Vas a la fuente? - preguntó Zoro, tensando las mandíbulas sin querer.

\- Sí. - dijo Nojiko con un suspiro. - Pero no te preocupes, no me harán nada. ¿Y tú estás mejor?

\- ¡Paso! - la pelirroja pasó entre su hermana y su huésped como un rayo. - ¡Zoro, prepárate ya!

\- ¡Nami, me voy a la fuente! ¡Adiós! - se despidió la mayor.

\- ¡Hasta luego! - respondió la menor desde dentro.

Zoro, al final, encontró el lavadero y se despejó con un buen chorro de agua en la cara. Al volver, Nami le tiró unas ropas a la cara. "Así pasarás desapercibido", le había dicho. Nami guardaba toda clase de instrumentos en un mochila para su tarea en la ciudadela y Zoro se colocaba sus espadas en el cinto.

\- ¡Vamonos! - había dicho ella con nerviosimo.

Se reunieron con Usopp en la puerta grande que llevaba a la ciudadela. Este gran arco que irrumpía la muralla y daba paso a una calle muy concurrida, era vigilado por varios guardas. Éstos paraban a todo aquel que les diese mala espina, y los habitantes del rabal no eran muy bien recibidos.

\- ¿Por dónde vamos? - preguntó Zoro mirando atentamente a los guardias.

\- Por aquí. - indicó Usopp, vestido con una chaqueta larga sobre su mono de color marrón. También llevaba una mochila. El chico moreno miraba hacia todos los lados con secretismo. - Vais a pasar por un "atajo" que sólo yo conozco, así que… - se llevó el índice a los labios. Zoro y Nami asintieron seriamente.

El guía les llevó por una calle a los pies de la muralla. Ésta se iba haciendo cada vez más estrecha y oscura. Los habitantes de aquel lugar les miraban de reojo y se escurrían entre las callejuelas.

\- ¿Queréis una vara mortal? - les ofreció una criatura de piel verde salida de un portal.

\- No gracias. - respondieron los tres excursionistas al unísono. Usopp hizo una mueca.

Finalmente llegaron a un rincón en la muralla que estaba bastante descuidada. Los hierbajos crecían entre las ranuras de las piedras y había varios huecos en el muro. Nami miró hacia arriba. En ese punto la muralla parecía que alcanzaba su tamaño máximo. Su cercanía a los primeros edificios proyectaba una penumbra sobre toda la calle en su base.

\- ¿Es aquí? - preguntó Nami, mirando hacia atrás .

\- Ajá. - asintió el guía Usopp. - No hay nadie, ¿no? - preguntó.

\- No. - respondió Zoro con seguridad. Los otros dos se miraron como diciendo "Cualquiera le lleva la contraria...".

\- Muy bien. - Usopp tocó en un par de piedras hasta que sonó hueco. A continuación sacó una cuña de madera de su mochila y la puso en la ranura de una piedra. Con tan sólo un par de sacudidas, ésta se cayó hacia fuera. En verdad sólo era una tapa de unos diez centímetros de espesor. Nami enarcó las cejas, mostrando interés. "¿Lo habrá hecho él, que es un manitas o lo habrá descubierto por casualidad?".

\- Vamos, rápido. - les indicó el chico cuchicheando. Nami entró la primera, después Zoro, con más dificultad por su alta estatura y heridas. Usopp le dio la mochila y entró. Colocó la losa de nuevo en su sitio gracias a una anilla de hierro en el reverso. Después colocó la cuña transversalmente para bloquear la entrada.

El túnel era oscuro y aunque ancho, era bajito. Allí dentro hacía un calor sofocante y el aire estaba enrarecido.

\- ¿Tienes una linterna? - preguntó Nami con una voz nasal, ya que se estaba tapando la nariz.

\- ¡Sí! - dijo Usopp rebuscando en su mochila. - Oh, no… - dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción. - Me lo he dejado, pero no hace falta, es todo recto. - añadió. De repente un resplandor cegador surgió entre ellos acompañado de un zumbido que resonó por el túnel.

\- ¡El sable de luz! - Usopp abrió la boca perplejo y se lo quedó mirando como hipnotizado. Las facciones de los tres aventureros se veían marcadas por sombras y brillos verdosos.

\- ¡Buena idea, Zoro! - le felicitó la chica, aunque con un tono de preocupación en la voz. - Ahora podemos avanzar… - ella se giró hacia el interior del túnel.

\- ¡Es genial! - exclamó Usopp, - ¿puedo…?

\- No. - le respondió el espadachín. Usopp hizo una mueca de pena.

\- No pongas esa cara que das miedo. - susurró el chico moreno, haciendo referencia a las sombras que proyectaba el sable en la cara de Zoro. Él sonrió de manera malévola y a Usopp le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. "¿Seguro que éste es un Jedi?", se preguntó él mirando hacia otro lado.

Los tres polizones siguieron el túnel, que progresaba en una empinada cuesta. Debido a la estrechez del lugar, el sable luminoso de Zoro dejó varias marcas en la pared, haciendo saltar chispas y chillar a su dos acompañantes.

\- Ya estamos cerca. - carraspeó el chico narizotas.

\- Menos mal… - dijo Nami entre suspiros. Se llevó la mano al escote y lo separó de su cuerpo. Estaba empapado en sudor. - Vaya sauna que es esto. - comentó.

Por fin pudieron estirarse en toda su altura. Ahora estaban entre dos paredes. A la izquierda el camino se acababa, a la derecha seguía aún más. A través de unas rendijas se colaban unos rayos de luz. Zoro decidió que su linterna-sable ya no hacía falta y se la enganchó al cinto, tapada entre sus ropas. Nami se recostó contra la pared, aprovechando el frescor de la pared.

\- A ver, a ver… - canturreó el guía palpando las piedras de la pared. - ¡Es esta! - y empezó a empujar.

Pero la piedra no se movió de lugar.

\- ¿Seguro que es esta? - le preguntó Nami desde donde estaba. Zoro se acercó al chico con la intención de ayudar.

\- Sí, pero… parece que está atascada… A veces pasa. - aseguró con una risita nerviosa. Sacó un saquito de su mochila y puso una arena en las rendijas de la piedra. Empujó otra vez y tampoco se movió. Nami se acercó a los dos chicos.

\- Déjame intentar a mí. - le dijo Zoro arremangándose.

\- No hagas muchos esfuerzos… - le recordó la chica. Zoro se agachó y empujó con su hombro. Usopp apoyó un pie y también empezó a empujar. Nami también se puso al lado del espadachín a impulsar la maldita piedra que no se movía. Zoro resopló y se le escapó un gemido de dolor. La chica paró de inmediato.

\- Para, para, que te vas a hacer daño. - dijo ella también resoplando. Se apartó el cabello de la cara, empezaba a impacientarse. Usopp también estaba preocupado y se frotaba las manos nervioso.

\- No sé qué pasa… El otro día funcionaba bien. Debe de haber algo apoyado en la pared… - tartamudeó el chico.

\- ¿Hay algún palo por aquí con el que hacer palanca? - preguntó Nami dando vueltas a su alrededor.

\- Voy a intentar algo… - dijo Zoro de repente. Y sus dos acompañantes se le quedaron mirando extrañados. Él no les hizo ni caso y se levantó, separándose de la piedra donde antes estaba apoyado. Levantó las manos y las tendió hacia la pieza en el muro. Su expresión era de máxima concentración. A Usopp se le escapó un bufido de burla y Nami le dio un golpe en el hombro para que se callara.

Con ambas manos separadas, como si estuviera cogiendo la piedra, las movió hacia sí mismo y la piedra empezó a moverse hacia él.

\- ¡¿Has visto eso?! - exclamaron Nami y Usopp, cogiéndose de la ropa. Zoro permaneció impasible y no paró hasta dejar el hueco de la piedra en el suelo.

\- ¡Increíble! - clamó el chico levantando los brazos e imitando al espadachín. - Así que eso es un truco Jedi… - se llevó la mano a la barbilla, impresionado.

\- Ha sido genial… - comentó Nami con menos entusiasmo pero visiblemente asombrada.

\- ¡Me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso! - le pidió Usopp mientras se agachaba frente al hueco en la pared. Zoro soltó un ruido que quiso ser una risa. - Pues sí había algo ocultando la entrada… Es blando… Son unos sacos de arena o algo así. Señor Jedi, ¿podrías hacer el favor? - pidió él, muy ilusionado por ver de nuevo el truco.

\- Bien, - no pudo evitar sonreír vagamente. - Pero no me llames así. - añadió seriamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la compañía salió al exterior, ocultos por una hilera de cipreses. En efecto, un montón de sacos de arena se amontonaban al pie de la pared, impidiendo el paso a el túnel.

\- ¿Quién los habrá puesto aquí? - se extrañó Usopp, inspeccionandolos.

\- ¡Uau! - dejó escapar la chica, estirando los brazos. - ¡Qué preciosidad de jardín! - se asomó entre los cipreses. - ¿Aquí es donde vive tu amiga?

\- Eh, sí… - dijo Usopp tímidamente. - Hablaré con ella y le diré que estáis aquí. Ella es muy buena persona así que no pondrá ninguna pega. - dijo sonriente. - Pero cuidaos de el mayordomo Kalahadol… - arrugó la nariz.

\- Lo pillamos. - le cortaron Zoro y Nami, al ver la cara que puso su compañero al mencionar al mayordomo.

Salieron al jardín, que era una terraza con vistas a los barrios periféricos de la ciudad. En éste había caminos rodeados de setos hasta la cintura, grandes plantas de hojas finas, flores olorosas y cipreses a cada lado, que ocultaban las paredes. La casa, de dos plantas, estaba situada al fondo del jardín a la izquierda. Había un pino plantado delante de ella, por el que se podía trepar y llegar a una ventana en la segunda planta.

\- Esperaos aquí un momento. - les indicó el chico de pelo afro saltando entre las plantas y trepando al pino. En unos momentos una mujer rubia se asomó a la ventana. Usopp señaló en dirección a sus dos compañeros y ella les saludó. Nami mostró una amplia sonrisa y le devolvió el saludo. Le dio un codazo a Zoro para que hiciera lo mismo.

Usopp les indicó con el pulgar hacia arriba que todo estaba en orden. Nami se dio la vuelta hacia el final de la terraza, con una bonita barandilla de pilares. Allí montó su chiringuito de observación, con los mapas y los prismáticos.

\- Yo daré una vuelta. - avisó el espadachín, con las manos en el pecho. La chica asintió sin prestarle mucha atención pues tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Después, pero, se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia él.

\- ¡Vuelve de aquí un rato! - le propuso. Él levantó la mano en señal de que lo había captado. Entonces Nami hincó los codos en la barandilla, se puso el catalejo en un ojo y empezó a tomar notas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al cabo de un rato, Zoro logró salir de la casa de la amiga de Usopp. Se encontró en una calle empinada y empedrada. Las casas que la franqueaban, todas tenían una entrada con rejas decorativas y jardines. En otra ocasión quizás, entraría a echarse la siesta, pero ese no era el momento. Tenía que encontrar a su capitán. Y logró percibir algo de su presencia a través de aquel poder místico que era La Fuerza.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Iba a seguir un poco más pero pensé que ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin subir nada así que... ¡se deja así!**

 **Por otra parte... ¿Qué tal el estilo de escritura? Siento que llevo un ritmo irregular, o hablan mucho, o hago poca descripción o me fijo mucho en los pensamientos/sentimientos o paso muy por encima... ¿Algún comentario?**

 **Ah, y Zoro lleva dos espadas 'normales' y una espada láser. Creo que no lo había especificado en el primer cap...**

 **Por cierto, cuánto más pienso en este crossover, más similitudes encuentro entre Star Wars y One Piece. ¿Un experimentado y retirado luchador que entrena a alguien con extraordinarias aptitudes y una conexión con un antiguo conocido de dicho luchador? HUMMM...**

 **Hoy estoy habladora, me callo ya... y una última cosa: ¡Dejad un comentario pls, me ayuda mucho!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, he vuelto! Por fin tengo vacaciones** **aunque no lo parezca.** **Sigo con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni One Piece ni Star Wars me pertenecen.**

 **-0-0-0-0-**

 _En el otro capítulo..._

 _Al cabo de un rato, Zoro logró salir de la casa de la amiga de Usopp. Se encontró en una calle empinada y empedrada. Las casas que la franqueaban, todas tenían una entrada con rejas decorativas y jardines. En otra ocasión quizás, entraría a echarse la siesta, pero ese no era el momento. Tenía que encontrar a su capitán. Y logró percibir algo de su presencia a través de aquel poder místico que era La Fuerza._

-0-0-0-0-

La ciudadela era la parte más alta de la ciudad, rodeada de altas murallas que la separaba de los barrios más pobres. Allí se respiraba un aire limpio y perfumado por los jardines, la gente llevaban lujosos trajes y las calles eran espaciosas y bien cuidadas.

Zoro, escondido debajo de su capa con capucha merodeaba por el lugar. No se escondía de nadie, pero se escondía de todos y simplemente se iba guiando por su instinto. Pero éste no siempre coincidía con la realidad y tenía que ir dando rodeos con lo que a veces acababa en lugares insospechados.

\- Esta es una propiedad privada. – le dijo un guarda frente a una valla de hierro forjado. – Fuera de aquí. – le hizo un gesto con el arma que llevaba en las manos.

"Siento a Luffy en los alrededores… Justo detrás de esta valla…". Sintió el ímpetu de hacer caso omiso de la advertencia del guarda pero recordó que no debía dejarse llevar por la impulsividad. También recordó las palabras de Nami de no llamar la atención. Apretó las mandíbulas y se retiró. Rodeó la casa y encontró un lugar por el que saltar y ahí sí que no se lo pensó dos veces.

Con un gran salto, no sin esfuerzo, se quedó colgado de una balconada. Con otro salto, llegó al interior. Se llevó las manos al abdomen, haciendo presión sobre sus heridas.

\- Esto no es nada. – se dijo, mirando a su alrededor por si le había visto alguien.

-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de Kaya…

\- Y entonces… nuestro protagonista, ya le estaban faltando las fuerzas y el espíritu. Cada vez se abandonaba más a su horrible destino… - Usopp estaba sentado en una rama de un pino. Éste daba a la ventana de su amiga Kaya que escuchaba con atención sus historias.

\- ¿Y qué pasó entonces? – le preguntó ella, llevándose las manos a las mejillas, en signo de preocupación.

Usopp iba a continuar de nuevo cuando tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de la chica rubia. Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y al narrador casi le da algo y se cae del susto. Se afanó en subir a las ramas más altas del pino.

\- ¿Señorita Kaya? – dijo una voz masculina al fondo de la habitación.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella carraspeando y respirando profundamente.

\- Le traigo sus pastillas. – le informó la voz monótona de un hombre alto y delgado. Tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás y gafas redondas que se le resbalaban de la nariz.

\- Ah, sí. Se me había olvidado bajar… - se excusó la chica yendo hacía él para que no se acercara a la ventana.

\- ¿Qué hace con la ventana abierta? – le preguntó con un tono un tanto borde el mayordomo, llamado Kalajadol. De inmediato suavizó su voz. – Va a coger un resfriado… - y se dirigió a la ventana.

\- Es que me apetecía ver el jardín, hoy hace un día precioso…- dijo rápidamente Kaya, corriendo detrás de él.

El mayordomo se quedó quieto frente a la ventana y se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia la chica rubia. Por su expresión se le veía nada contento.

\- Dile a tu amigo que baje ya. No nos haremos cargo si se cae y se hace daño. – dijo él tajantemente. Kaya abrió la boca para protestar pero se calló cuando vio que Kalajadol se asomaba todavía más al exterior de la ventana.

Por la ventana se veía una pierna colgando de las ramas superiores del pino. Se escuchó a Usopp refunfuñar. Y unas ramitas cayeron sobre el mayordomo.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Usopp bajando a duras penas de entre la copa del árbol. Kaya ocultó una risa.

\- No sabía que ahora le gusta la observación de pájaros. – comentó el hombre serio, limpiándose el cabello de ramitas y agujas de pino.

Usopp, ya en la rama más grande, dirigió la mirada hacia donde señalaba Kalajadol. Cerca de la barandilla había unos prismáticos y unos papeles bajo una piedra para que no volaran.

Usopp soltó un bufido de alivio al ver que Nami se había escondido mejor que él. Pero su desahogo no duró mucho.

\- Dile a tu amigo que recoja inmediatamente. – declaró el mayordomo. - ¡Guar...! – empezó.

\- ¡Kalajadol! – le interrumpió Kaya. – No es necesario llamar a los guardias. No hay ningún problema.

\- No puede seguir viéndose con éste... – el mayordomo hizo una mueca. – Primero él y luego su amigo... ¿Y luego quién más? Vamos a ser el refugio de los pulgosos de los barrios bajos... – dijo él hombre casi escupiendo. Usopp bajó la cabeza.

\- Kaya, ya me voy. – dijo apesadumbrado.

\- ¡Me lo he pasado muy bien Usopp! – exclamó Kaya para animarlo. Usopp le dirigió una sonrisa. - Por favor, vuelve cuando quieras. - le dijo en un susurro.

Kalajadol siguió al cuenta-cuentos a cierta distancia. Éste fue a buscar a Nami, que estaba metida entre unos arbustos.

\- ¿Se ha ido ya? – preguntó ésta con un susurro.

\- Nos ha visto. – le dijo Usopp en un tono igual de discreto.

\- Vaya... – murmuró ella por lo bajo.

Nami recogió las cosas y ambos pasaron al lado de Kalajadol hacia la puerta principal con paso muy digno. Éste los fulminó con la mirada.

Antes de atravesar la puerta de hierro, Kaya los llamó desde una ventana y les hizo entender que sentía que se tuvieran que ir, que por ella se quedaban más rato.

Ambos se despidieron sacudiendo la mano. El mayordomo les cerró la puerta en cuanto atravesaron el vano.

\- ¿Que has podido hacer? – le preguntó Usopp a su compañera viendo que ella se afanaba a guardar un montón de papeles en su mochila.

\- Unos bocetos de las vistas desde el jardín. Lo que me da una buena idea para luego repasarlo en casa.

\- Siento que hayamos salido más pronto que de costumbre. – el chico se llevó la mano a la nuca.

\- ¡No te preocupes! – exclamó ella animada. – Todavía estamos en la ciudadela y me quedan cosas que hacer.

Usopp se encogió de hombros. Nami empezó a subir la empinada cuesta de la colina.

\- Oye, ¿Y el Jedi? – preguntó de repente el narigudo.

\- ¡Ostras! – exclamó la pelirroja. - ¡Le he dicho que vuelva aquí!

\- ¿Le esperamos? – propuso Usopp.

\- Eso sería arriesgarnos a que Kalajadol llame a los guardias por estar todavía por los alrededores... – reflexionó Nami. – De todos modos, no creo que se acuerde de dónde está la casa... – se acordó de lo usual que era que él se perdiese.

\- Pues vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si lo encontramos. – afirmó Usopp, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

\- Sí, y así busco otro mirador para hacer mis mapas. – añadió ella.

Y ambos marcharon cuesta arriba. Era una calle tranquila, con sus puertas de metal adornado en cada casa y altos muros por los que sobresalían los árboles. Éstos proyectaban una sombra muy agradable.

-0-0-0-0-0

"Sin duda Luffy está en esta casa", pensó Zoro al entrar al interior desde el balcón. Se encontró en un patio abierto con un pasillo por todo alrededor. Múltiples puertas, una detrás de otra, todas a la derecha.

"¿Será un hotel?", se dijo al ver tanta habitación. Pasó sigilosamente por delante de ellas. De tanto en tanto escuchaba unas risas, música, unas conversaciones... a las que poco prestó atención.

Una puerta se abrió justo cuando él pasaba y se llevó la mano al cinto instintivamente. De la puerta salió una mujer vestida con gasas semi-transparentes.

\- ¡Oh! – dijo sorprendida mirándolo de arriba a abajo. – Hola... – añadió con un tono más seductor. - ¿Buscas algo en especial?

\- A mi Capitán. – le respondió el peli-verde seriamente. No notaba ningún peligro en ella.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – continuó la chica intentando disimular su confusión. - ¿Y no te apetecería más quedarte un ratito conmigo? – se llevó una mano al pecho.

\- No, lo siento. Hace mucho que lo busco. – Zoro ladeó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. La chica se rió y se apartó el flequillo rubio de los ojos.

\- No tienes ni idea de dónde estás, ¿verdad? – La chica se echó para atrás y cogió dos babuchas con las que se calzó. – Ya hemos tenido un caso como el tuyo... Te acompañaré al recibidor. – le propuso ella.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que la chica le guiara pero en cambio ella le cogió de un brazo y se lo llevó como si tomaran un paseo.

\- Y... ¿de dónde eres? – dijo la rubia intentando establecer una conversación.

\- De muy lejos, - dijo él sin mucha emoción. A medida que bajaban pisos, se iban encontrando a más parejas y chicas de todo tipo vestidas con lujosos pero transparentes trajes.

\- Ya veo... Aquí vienen muchos "de muy lejos" o "de ningún sitio" o que se llaman "John Smith" y "Pepe Perez"... – se rió ella. – Yo soy de aquí. Pero del otro lado del planeta. Y por cierto, me llamo Kalemi.

Finalmente bajaron al primer piso. Se escuchaban unas risas desde una gran puerta a la derecha. Zoro se tensó porque la reconoció al acto. La chica lo mantuvo agarrado del brazo.

\- Ése es el otro caso del que te hablaba. Quizás sea tu Capitán. – y Kalemi llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Si? – contestó una voz potente.

\- Soy Kalemi. Tengo a otro despistado. – anunció la chica guiñándole un ojo a Zoro.

\- Pasa. – le contestaron desde dentro. Las grandes puertas se abrieron dando paso a una gran sala, llena de tapices de colores cálidos. En medio de la habitación había un enorme colchón en el que se hallaba una criatura de color azul. Tenía escatas irisadas por la espalda y unas membranas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Llevaba un vestido adornado con perlas.

A su alrededor estaban sentadas varias muchachas y también un chico de sombrero de paja.

\- ¡Luffy! – exclamó Zoro al verlo. Kalemi soltó su agarre y se reunió con la gran criatura azul.

\- ¡Oi!¡Zoro! – el chico que respondió tenía el pelo negro y una cicatriz en la mejilla. - ¿Dónde has estado?

\- ¡Buscándote! – dijo el peli-verde con un deje de molestia. Le hundió la cabeza con un amistoso golpe. El chico moreno, más joven, levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

\- Que bonito es ver a dos amigos reencontrarse... – comentó la gran criatura azul.

\- ¡Ah! Arelalala, éste es mi compañero Zoro. Zoro, ella es la que me dejó esconderme aquí.

Arelalala, que en realidad se llamaba de otra manera, sonrió, mostrando una fila de agudos dientes.

\- Sí, y él nos ha obsequiado con varios aperitivos. – se rió ella con una gran carcajada gutural. Luffy levantó una cesta con varias viandas.

\- Gracias por cuidad de él. – el espadachín se dirigió a Arelalala. A continuación miró a aLuffy. -Yo he encontrado una casa dónde quedarnos. – le informó Zoro.

\- Aaah... - empezó a decir la gran criatura escamosa. - Es una pena que nos tengamos que despedir. Ha sido muy agradable conocerte. - añadió llevándose la mano a la mejilla. Las demás chicas se echaron unas risas y asintieron.

\- ¡Os vendré a visitar cuando sea el Rey de la Galaxia! - exclamó Luffy, posando una mano sobre su sombrero.

Las chicas se rieron otra vez y aplaudieron. Zoro se preguntó cómo es que Luffy despertaba tanta amabilidad por allí dónde pasaba. «Es una buena cualidad, desde luego», el espadachín se llevó las manos a la cintura y esperó a que Luffy terminara de despedirse de todas.

En ése momento tocaron a la puerta.

\- ¡El pedido ya está aquí! - dijo una voz cantante. Las chicas la reconocieron enseguida y corrieron a abrirle. A Zoro le pareció reconocer esa presencia, lo que comprobó una vez el recién venido apareció rodeado de las chicas.

\- Por favor, princesas mías, que no puedo pasar... - les decía él en un tono bromista. Era el cocinero del Baratie. Arrastraba una carreta que levitaba gracias a unos motores en cada esquina.

\- ¡Sanji-kun! - exclamó Arelalala. - ¡Bienvenido!

\- He traído todo lo que me pedisteis... - Sanji sacó un papel del bolsillo de la camisa. Se quedó mirando al espadachín, confundido.

\- ¿Tu, aquí? - se quedó muy extrañado.

\- Estaba buscando a mi Capitán. - señaló Zoro a Luffy.

\- Oh, hola. - le saludó el chico del sombrero de paja, levantándose a inspeccionar el carro que llevaba el cocinero.

El cocinero movió la cabeza, no muy convencido y le tendió el papel a Arelalala.

\- ¿Os conoceis? - preguntó ella mientras leía la lista.

\- ¿Y Nami-swan? - Sanji se puso tenso de repente. - ¿No estará aquí verdad?

\- No. - le respondió el peli-verde. - Pero está en la ciudadela. - Sanji pareció quedarse un rato reflexionando.

\- ¿Y la has dejado sola? - le espetó de repente el rubio. Zoro frunció el ceño.

\- No está sola, y sabe cuidarse ella misma. - dijo Zoro un poco molesto. «Además, qué peligro le puede sobrevenir en la ciudadela, los hombres-pez no llegan hasta aquí...», pensó él.

\- ¿Quién es Nami? - preguntó Luffy distraído mientras abría paquetes del carro.

Sanji lo miró de arriba a bajo como sojuzgándolo.

\- Ella es la chica que me recogió y que me ha dejado quedarme en su casa. - explicó Zoro.

\- ¿¡Que qué!? - exclamó Sanji hechando humo por las orejas. - ¿Tú quién eres? - se acercó a el peli-verde.

A sus espaldas, Luffy se reía junto con las chicas que miraban la escena.

\- Zoro Roronoa, - replicó el otro poniéndose serio. - ¿Y tú? - le dirigió una mirada airada.

\- Sanji-kun... - le llamó la mujer escamada. - Está todo en orden, aquí tienes la paga.

\- ¡Muy bien querida Arela! - le canturreó el cocinero con una reverencia.

\- Ay, eres un sol. - le dijo ella.

\- ¿De qué le conoces? - Ahora Luffy estaba al lado de su segundo de abordo y se llevaba un dedo a la nariz.

\- Es el chico de los recados de un restaurante. - comentó Zoro, que ya se estaba cansando de estar ahí. - ¿Nos vamos ya? - preguntó a su Capitán.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- se molestó el rubio que lo había escuchado. - Soy el sumiller y cocinero... - con tono ofendido.

Eso despertó la atención de Luffy que fue hacia él. Su compañero advirtió el movimiento y antes de seguramente le preguntara que se uniera a su tripulación, lo agarró de la ropa.

\- Ya, ya... - Zoro se dio la vuelta, cogiéndo a su Capitán del cuello de su chaleco rojo. Sanji resopló ante su indeferencia.

\- ¡Adiós Arelalala, gracias por todo chicas! - se despidió Luffy.

\- Oye, y si os quedais por la ciudada estos días y necesitais... un rato divertido, ya sabéis... - Kalemi les guiñó un ojo y contoneó las caderas.

\- ¡Kalemi! Calmate... - se rió Arelalala con su voz profunda. - Adiós chicos, y mucha suerte en vuestro viaje.

Sanji no salió con ellos, incapaz de deshacerse del poderoso abrazo de una de las chicas, una alienigena de color naranja.

-0-0-0-0-

\- ¡Por fin estamos los dos otra vez de camino! - exclamó Luffy al salir del edificio. «Pero qué cara más dura que tiene... Seguro que ha estado el día infiltrándose en palacios para comer...», pensó el espadachín solo un poco molesto, después de todo su Capitán era así y no se le podía hacer nada.

\- Y entonces, ¿vamos a casa de esa Nami? - preguntó Luffy. - ¿Cómo es?

\- No, primero hay que buscarla... - dijo él, cerrándo los ojos para concentrarse en su presencia. - Un poco pesada. - él se acordó de su deuda y le entró un dolor de cabeza. «Seguramente me subirá el precio cuando me vea llegar con Luffy».

\- ¡Eh, vosotros dos! - les llamó una voz masculina, conocida por ambos. Zoro soltó un gruñido y se volvió hacia el hombre rubio. Éste tenía el ojo izquierdo tapado por el flequillo.

\- No sois de aquí, ¿verdad? - empezó a decir. - No podéis ir por aquí como si nada, la guardia os puede encarcelar simplemente por no ser ciudadanos... - Os acompañaré hasta la salida. ¿Dónde está Nami?

\- En la casa de una amiga de un amigo. - respondió Zoro, que no supo cómo definir la localización de la casa de Kaya. Luffy y Sanji se lo miraron fijamente y muy confundidos.

Sanji soltó un suspiro y sacó un cigarrillo.

\- Que se puede esperar de un idiota... - murmuró.

\- ¡Oi! - Zoro se llevó la mano al cinto y Luffy se echó a reír.

\- Tu eres un cocinero, ¿no? Nos hace falta un cocinero. - de repente el chico moreno se puso serio. - ¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación?

\- No. - le respondió él. - Tengo un trabajo serio del que ocuparme. - echó una bocanada de humo. - ¿No recuerdas dónde estaba esa casa?

\- Estaba cerca de la entrada de la muralla... - el espadachín se llevó la mano a la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. «No es mi culpa que hayamos entrado por un túnel...»

\- En fin... - Sanji volvió a sacar el humo de la boca con un soplido. - Vayamos hacia allá.

Los tres se fueron caminando hacia la muralla. Sanji preguntando a cada rato cuál era la casa de la amiga del amigo. Zoro se molestaba cada vez y los otros dos se reían.

\- ¡Eh, vosotros! - alguien les llamó por detrás. Era un guarda con un casco marrón, que le cubría por completo la cara. - Documentación.

Luffy y Zoro se irguieron alerta. Zoro incluso ya se llevaba la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. No iba a dudar en usar la persuasión sin ningún tipo de diplomacia. Sanji, en cambio, se llevó la mano a los bolsillos de la camisa y sacó unos cuantos papeles. Bastantes, y de letra pequeña. Se la tendió al guarda.

\- Estoy repartiendo recados... Y estos son mis ayudantes. Acaban de empezar por lo que no tienen un visado. - explicó él tan tranquilo. Luffy asentía muy serio y Zoro se relajó.

\- Muy bien... Pueden continuar. - el Guarda prefirió no leerse el rollo de los papeles y los dejó ir.

\- Bueno... Me debéis una. - les dijo Sanji emprendiendo el camino de nuevo. - ¿Es ésta la casa? - señaló una gran puerta en una pared rosa.

\- ¡No! ¡Ya os avisaré cuándo la vea! - refunfuñó el espadachín.

Siguieron caminando entre las calles, sorteando a los guardias y caminando entre elegantes criaturas que los miraban por encima del hombro.

De repente Zoro se paró en seco. Luffy, que iba detrás, se chocó contra él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sanji, quitándose el cigarrillo de los labios.

\- Un Hombre-pez… - musitó Zoro, llevándose la mano a la empuñadura que escondía debajo de la capa. - Pensaba que aquí no podían estar... - se acordó en esos momentos de su anfitriona.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Los del desierto? - exclamó Luffy, haciendo girar el brazo y con el puño cerrado. - No fueron nada amables, aunque ya les dí su merecido ¿Dónde está? - preguntó, pasando por delante de su compañero. Sanji los cogió a los dos de la ropa.

\- ¿Os queréis esperar? - les regañó. - Que manía con ser el centro de atención… ¿Qué hace?

El cocinero se asomó a dónde le señaló el espadachín y vio a dos figuras hablando. Una era claramente un hombre-pez aunque fuera cubierto con una capa. Esa aleta en la espalda era bastante delatora. El otro interlocutor era un hombre trajeado, con rostro fino y mejillas chupadas. Llevaba gafas y el pelo cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás.

\- Está claro que los hombres-pez son unos malhechores pero estamos en la ciudadela… - Sanji se mostró de acuerdo. - Aquí está lleno de malhechores y se protegen unos a otros mediante el dinero. Si queréis intentar algo, que sea en el rabal. - añadió él con un deje de asco en la voz.

\- Sigamos pues. - dijo Zoro solemnemente, siguiendo su camino. Mientras se alejaba, no paró de echar vistazos al hombre-pez.

\- Pues yo me encontré con ellos después del accidente… Y me quisieron tomar prisionero… - Luffy frunció el ceño.

\- A mí me pasó algo parecido… Sólo que horas después… - Zoro se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - ¿Por eso estaban ya tan machacados? - añadió con una sonrisa. Escuchó el bufido del cocinero a sus espaldas.

\- Vamos, vamos… Que hay que encontrar a Nami-swan. - canturreó el rubio.

Al doblar una esquina, escucharon unos pasos apresurados a sus espaldas. Todos giraron sobre sus tobillos, alerta.

\- ¡Oh, chicos! Menos mal que os encontramos... - Nami bajaba la cuesta resoplando y con el rostro rojo. A pocos metros se hallaba Usopp también exhausto.

\- ¡Nami-swan! - exclamó Sanji encantado de verla. - ¿Estás bien? Toma asiento y descansa... - le señaló un escalón de piedra.

\- ¡Ay, hola! - le respondió ella sorprendida. - Gracias, Sanji. - ella se sentó dónde le señalaba el rubio. - Es que nos han pillado unos guardias... - empezó a explicar, abanicándose con sus mapas.

\- Este es mi Capitán. - presentó el espadachín para acortar el discurso.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Nami? - se acercó a ella el joven.

\- Sí, esa soy yo. - le sonrió ella. - Supongo que se quedará en casa, ¿no? - miró a Zoro fijamente. - Te tendré que subir el precio... - dijo ella por lo bajo, tan tranquila.

El espadachín tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

– ¿Se quedarán en tu casa? - preguntó Sanji un poco molesto, - ¿Y no les convendría más quedarse en una posada? No es por que tu casa sea mal lugar, ¡no! ¡Si estoy seguro de que es maravillosa!Lo digo para que no te molesten... - les dirigió una mirada severa.

– No es molestia. - dijo Nami con esa sonrisa un tanto malévola. "Al final, con lo que les cobre... podré comprarme una plataforma aérea…", pensaba ella.

Usopp al ver su cara empezó a ponerse nervioso. Ese lado de Nami era aterrador.

– Bueno, - dijo él para cambiar de tema. - ¿Nos vamos? Ya hemos tenido un encontronazo con unos guardias, no me gustaría tener mi cara en un cartel de 'se busca'. - el narigudo tragó saliva.

– Es verdad que vosotros no podéis estar aquí arriba... - se lamentó el cocinero, echando una calada a su cigarrillo.

– Ah, por cierto. - Zoro se acordó de 'otro que tampoco podía estar arriba', - Hemos visto a un hombre-pez.

Nami se p

uso de pie, sintió la piel cómo se erizaba y como el corazón latía más rápido. "¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡No pueden! ¿Nos habrán seguido? ¿Es para vigilarme?", ella cerró el puño sobre el pecho. "¡Maldito Arlong! Siempre jugando a dos bandas..."

– ¿Estás bien Nami-swan? - el rubio le pasó la mano por el hombro. - Esos despreciables no podrán ni acercarse a ti, yo te protegeré.

Zoro resopló discretamente ante la última frase. "Un cocinero, ¿qué va a proteger?".

– ¡Eso, eso! - exclamó Luffy. - ¡Les volveré a dar una buena si hace falta!

– Gracias chicos... - dijo ella bajando la cabeza. - Pero prefiero no enfrentarme a ellos… ¿Qué hacía aquí? - la chica dijo lo último más para sí misma que para los demás. Sin embargo, el Capitán la escuchó.

– ¿El hombre-pez? Estaba hablando con alguien muy flaco y alto. - Luffy aspiró aire para que su cara se pareciera al hombre de cara chupada que hablaba con la criatura semi-marina.

\- ¿No llevaría por casualidad un traje oscuro y gafas? - preguntó temeroso Usopp, poniendo cara de interés.

\- ¡Sip! - respondió el chico pirata.

Usopp y Nami se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿Pero estáis seguros? - preguntaron ambos a la vez.

\- Sí, carajo, - aseguró el espadachín. - ¿Y qué importa con quién hablase? Lo que importa es que está aquí, donde no debería...

\- Por que si es como decís... - susurró Usopp.

\- ... Ese es el mayordomo de Kaya... - continuó Nami, que sentía un sudor frío en la espalda.

\- ¿Y qué asuntos podrá tener un mayordomo con un Hombre-pez? - preguntó Sanji, interesándose cada vez más.

\- Nada bueno, seguro... - reflexionó el chico de pelo negro y rizado. - ¡Seguro que trama algo sospechoso!Ya sabía yo que ese hombre no era de fiar... - se llevó las manos a la cabeza. La chica pelirroja parecía haberse quedado congelada.

\- Nami-swan... - dijo Sanji con un deje lastimoso en la voz. Todos observaron a la chica que miraba algún punto en el suelo, concentrada, paralizada. - Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí... - decidió el cocinero, cogiéndola cuidadosamente del brazo.

Todos los demás los siguieron.

\- ¿Qué le han hecho esos hombres-pez a Nami? - preguntó Luffy con los morros fruncidos.

\- Verás... - empezó a explicar Usopp. - La verdad es que nos afecta a todos de alguna manera así que te lo explicaré desde el principio.

-0-0-0-0-

 **Chan, chan, chan...**

 **He tenido un curso muy ajetreado, ruego perdonéis la tardanza... Espero que a vosotr s os vaya todo bien y me encantaría que dejaseis un comentario pls!**


	5. Chapter 5 Reyerta

**Por fortuna, la inspiración sigue y nos lleva al siguiente capítulo! Es cortito, aviso.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Star Wars ni One Piece me pertencen...**

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Había pasado ya un día desde la incursión de Usopp, Nami y Zoro en la ciudadela.

A Luffy lo habían acomodado junto a su compañero, en otra esterilla. Sin embargo, tenerlo en casa era otro dolor de cabeza para Nami. Tenía un apetito voraz, ¡y además no paraba quieto! Por no hablar de su ruidosa risa...

La chica trabajaba en sus mapas; Zoro se recuperaba de las heridas e intentaba mantener a Luffy bajo vigilancia; Usopp estaba enfrascado en sus proyectos y Sanji se había tomado un descanso para visitar a Nami y echarle un vistazo a la situación general.

La pelirroja había aprovechado la mañana temprana, cuando todos dormían para acercarse a su escondite: un antiguo aljibe abandonado; era ahí donde escondía sus tesoros. Había conseguido ya casi toda la cantidad que Arlong le había pedido y se sentó entre las joyas con una sonrisa en la cara. ¡Estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo! Tanto esfuerzo, tantas lágrimas y sangre habrán valido la pena para liberar a su gente del yugo de los Hombres-pez. "Sin embargo, hace tiempo que no me hago con un botín importante," se dijo; "Pero es que ahora no tengo tiempo de coger una nave y asaltar a otras embarcaciones...". Nami recordó que se había visto obligada a asaltar cargueros y mismísimos piratas para conseguir jugosas recompensas. "Tengo bastantes problemas", recordó sus dos huéspedes y sin embargo, sonrió. "No se está tan mal en su compañía..."

La chica abandonó el lugar siguiendo todo tipo de precauciones. No quería que, por nada del mundo su trabajo se viniera abajo. Aquel aljibe estaba situado relativamente cerca de su casa, debajo de un edificio en ruinas. Genzo vivía cerca y si veía a alguien husmeando, la avisaría de inmediato pero también ella debía preocuparse de su estado.

Volvió a su casa con la sensación de haberse quitado un peso de encima. Al entrar en su casa y ver los mapas estirados encima de la mesa, su ánimo empeoró pero no se detuvo y empezó a trabajar. Logró un rato de concentración antes de que el inquieto pirata le interrumpiera.

\- Oi, Nami. - dijo Luffy con voz cansina. - Voy a darme una vuelta.

La chica, que se hallaba sentada en un cojín en el suelo curvada sobre la mesa de trabajo, dio un bote.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿Zoro? - llamó a alguien que le pudiera ayudar a retener al Capitán en su casa. Éste se asomó por la puerta.

\- Verás Nami, es que yo también estoy cansado de estar aquí encerrado. - defendió el peli-verde. Nami soltó un resoplido de frustración. "No puedo trabajar tranquilamente porque me están interrumpiendo todo el rato, ¡pero no los puedo dejar salir porque montarán un follón! ¡Me voy a volver loca!"

\- Solo un par de minutos más y voy con vosotros... - dejó escapar en un intento de mantener su rabia bajo control. Se quitó el flequillo de la cara y mostró una sonrisa, nada tranquilizadora.

\- No hace falta que nos acompañes, - le aseguró Zoro,- es solo para dar una vuelta... - dijo tranquilamente.

\- Sabemos arreglárnoslas solos... - añadió Luffy pensando que quizás la chica los consideraba demasiado débiles para ese barrio. Nami se llevó las manos a la cabeza. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. A la dueña de la casa casi le da algo.

\- Voy yo. - anunció firmemente.

Se acercó a la puerta cautelosamente, indicando a Luffy que se escondiera.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó éste. Nami apretó las mandíbulas y contuvo las ganas de darle un capón.

\- Soy yo, Usopp. - dijo la voz desde el exterior. La pelirroja soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Abrió la puerta y entró el chico rápidamente. Fue directo al salón y se dejó caer en una silla como si estuviera agotado.

\- No paro de darle vueltas. - se quejó el moreno. - ¿Y si fuera un complot? ¡Nunca me fié de Kalajadol y estaba en lo cierto! No puedo dejar a Kaya sola, al cuidado de ése...

Nami le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- La gente de esa calaña... acaba juntandose... - comentó ella. - ¿Pero qué puedes hacer tu al respecto? - añadió con el ceño fruncido. Usopp dejó caer las manos sobre sus muslos con gesto desesperanzado.

\- Ya sabemos que Arlong tiene esa horrible nariz puesta hasta en el departamento de policía pero seguramente no tenga nada que ver con tu amiga Kaya, - le aseguró la pelirroja.

Zoro y Luffy se llevaron la mano a la barbilla.

\- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. - dijo el chico pirata tranquilamente. - ¡Volvamos a entrar! - sugirió con una sonrisa. Zoro se encogió de hombros, después de todo, él era su capitán.

\- Ya... eso ya lo había pensado pero... bueno... es que los Hombres-pez... pues... - balbuceaba Usopp.

\- Vamos, que necesitas que te acompañemos. - resumió el espadachín con una sonrisa. Nami abrió la boca para replicar pero luego pensó que eso sería una buena idea, "Son fuertes, en caso de que tengamos problemas... Y además, yo podré continuar con mis mapas de la ciudadela", pensó la chica.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! - animó Luffy. - ¿Quieres ayudar a tu amiga o no? - lanzó varios puños al aire.

Usopp se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Nami supo qué estaba pensando: "En qué lío me he metido".

\- Bien, - ella puso las manos en la mesa. - ¿Decidido?

Todos asintieron. En ese momento alguien entró por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué clase de reunión estáis haciendo? - preguntó la hermana de Nami con tono divertido.

\- E..estamos organizando una excursión. - respondió Usopp rápidamente.

\- Ya, ya... - murmuró Nojiko, dejando una cesta de fruta en medio de todos.

\- ¡Mandarinas! - exclamó su hermana menor. - ¡Te quiero! - exclamó cogiendo una enseguida. Luffy no se quedó atrás. En unos segundos los dos tenían los carrillos llenos de mandarinas.

\- La cosecha ha empezado. - explicó Nojiko. - Necesitan mano de obra en los campos. - les dirigió una mirada a todos.

Luffy se relamió de solo pensarlo y asintió frenéticamente. Los demás entornaron los ojos.

\- Eh... ya pero tenemos que hacer una excursión. - comentó el chico moreno. "Vaya... En qué momento... Me encanta trabajar en los campos de mandarinas, es genial y es una buena fuente de ingresos... Ayy...", reflexionó la pelirroja, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

Nojiko vio el gesto de su hermana y bajó la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa.

\- No pasa nada. Apuntaré tu nombre y ya vendrás cuando puedas. - le aseguró la chica de pelo violeta. Nami se lanzó a abrazarla.

\- ¡Ay, gracias hermana!

\- Ah y ¿puedes apuntarme a mí también para la cosecha? - preguntó Usopp tímidamente.

\- Y nosotros también. - dijo Zoro, pensando en el dinero que le debía a Nami. Luffy volvió a asentir con la boca llena.

\- Oi, oi, oi... - se quejó la hermana mayor, adquiriendo un tono sombrío. - Que puedo cubrir el trabajo de mi hermana, ¡pero no el de tres personas más!

\- Y otra cosa... - añadió la pelirroja, también de forma amenazadora. - ¡Deja mandarinas para mí! - y se abalanzó sobre la bolsa de fruta para protegerla del apetito voraz de Luffy.

-0-0-0-0-

Ese mismo día, cuando los dos soles de Tatooine se escondían detrás del horizonte, la compañía formada ahora por cuatro personas: Nami, Luffy, Usopp y Zoro avanzaba por las callejuelas al pie de la muralla. No había mucha gente por aquellos lugares aunque las ventanas de las casas estaban iluminadas y se escuchaban algunas conversaciones.

\- Ya llegamos, ¿no? - preguntó Nami que ya había decidido familiarizarse con el túnel. "Me puede ser muy útil...".

\- Sí, es aquí... - empezó Usopp, señalando el final de la calle. Zoro pasó delante de él, impidiendo el paso.

\- Esperad. - dijo, llevándose la mano al cinto. - Hay alguien ahí.

Todos menos Luffy que miraba a la alta muralla, saltaron hacia la izquierda para ocultarse en los portales de las casas. La chica alargó el brazo para atrapar al despistado.

\- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó éste. - ¿Por qué no podemos pasar? - dijo el pirata con tono molesto en la voz. La pelirroja seguía cogiéndolo del brazo.

\- Ahora te lo digo. - dijo Usopp con una seguridad extraña en él. Se puso a rebuscar en su mochila y sacó unas gafas. Se las ajustó y se asomó a la calle, fijándose en las dos figuras justo al lado de la entrada secreta al túnel.

\- Quizás estén allí de casualidad. - comentó Nami. - Esperemos un poco y se marcharán...

\- Son Hombres-pez - anunció el chico moreno. Él se volvió hacia Nami. - Creo que sabes que no están allí por casualidad. ¡Kalajadol les habrá contado lo del túnel! - apretó los dientes.

Zoro avanzó un paso, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Solo son dos, ¿no? No es ningún problema... - dijo, sacando una katana de su cinto. Luffy ladeaba la cabeza, haciendo crujir su cuello.

\- ¡No, no! ¿Estáis locos? - les acusó la pelirroja dándoles una colleja a ambos. - ¡Vámonos! Volveremos otro día. - movió la mano delante de su cara como si apartara humo. Usopp asintió. "Además, no deben saber que yo estoy metida en esto...", pensó la chica, nerviosa.

\- Tiene razón. ¡No hay que meterse en más problemas! Le podremos pedir ayuda a Sanji... - añadió el chico narigudo.

Zoro y Luffy se miraron el uno al otro.

\- No. - afirmó Luffy seriamente. - ¿No han sido esos tipos los que te hacen daño? ¿Los que amenazan a tus amigos?- miró a Nami fijamente. - Porque los que se meten con mis amigos la llevan buena. - juntó los puños.

\- Ahora es la ocasión para que reciban su merecido. - apuntó el espadachín. Usopp suspiró.

\- ¡Claro que se lo merecen! - afirmó. - Pero... ¡eso traería más problemas aún! ¡Arlong arrasaría la ciudad!

\- ¡Pues que venga! ¡Yo lo enfrentaré! - saltó el pirata de sombrero de paja. - ¡Nadie se mete con mis nakamas! - cerró el puño en un gesto amenazador. Resopló y salió a la calle.

\- Ya habéis oído. - comentó Zoro, saliendo detrás de él. - Además, vosotros nos habéis ayudado...*

\- ¡Eh, vosotros! - Nami y Usopp escucharon la voz de Luffy y se les cayó el alma a los pies. Se escuchó un gemido de dolor. "De esta no salimos...", pensaron los dos.

\- Vamos tened más confianza. - les dijo Zoro, como si les hubiera leído el pensamiento. Salió detrás de su capitán, que ya había derribado a uno.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Sabes quiénes somos? - dijo una voz tosca y sorprendida. Era el Hombre-pez que seguía de pie.

\- Parece que no... - comentó el que estaba en el suelo, ya reincorporándose. - ¿Que tal si se lo enseñamos?

\- Dejad a esta gente en paz. - anunció Luffy con tono sombrío recordando la historia que Usopp le había explicado. - Metéos con gente de vuestro tamaño. ¡Ellos no os han hecho nada!

\- "Metéos con gente de vuestro tamaño", - repitió burlón un Hombre-pez de cara ancha y dientes afilados. - ¿Qué, cómo tú?

\- Otro valiente... -comentó el otro, que tenía un rostro parecido a una morena. - Ya ha habido gente como tú y, ¿sabes qué? ¿No conoces a Genzo? - preguntó.

Al escuchar esa última frase, Nami sintió que la sangre le hervía, que las tripas se le revolvían en una mezcla de rabia y disgusto. Se levantó de su escondite y salió al pasillo, apretando los puños, pero sintió la mano de Usopp en su hombro. Aquello le hizo volver un poco en sí. "No voy a poder contra ellos... Sé realista y no estropees lo que Genzo construyó...", hizo un paso atrás. Notó que Luffy y Zoro la miraban y que habían captado su frustración.

\- Ese tipo... - empezó explicando el de los dientes afilados. No pudo terminar la frase. Luffy le había lanzado un puñetazo directo al estómago. El hombre-pez, más corpulento y alto que el pirata se quedó de pie, sin embargo, el rostro inexpresivo dejaba ver que el golpe había resultado efectivo. Soltó un ténue gruñido antes de recuperarse.

Su compañero montó en cólera y sacó una afilada cuchilla en forma de zig-zag.

\- ¡Ahora veréis! - alzó sus poderosos brazos y dejó caer su hoja sobre la pareja contrincante. Zoro se adelantó y cubrió a su capitán sacando sus katanas.

\- Yo me encargo de éste. - avisó, sin quitar ojo del Hombre-pez de cara ancha y bobalicona. Éste le dedico una sonrisa más bobalicona si cabe, enseñando sus dientes triangulares.

\- Ug... - gruñió la otra criatura marina. - Esto ha sido un cosquilleo porque me has pillado desprevenido. No volverá a ocurrir. - le avisó al escuálido pirata de chaleco rojo.

Unos metros más allá, Usopp y Nami se asomaban al pasillo escondidos detrás de un barril.

\- ¡Verdaderamente van a pelear! - exclamó Usopp sorprendido. Su amiga suspiró.

\- No sé qué me esperaba... - le dijo. - Y lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. - añadió desesperanzada. La chica se pasó la capucha por encima de la cabeza y se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo. Lo último que queria es que hubiera represalias sobre sus amigos y sobre todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo.

\- ¿Tu crees? - el chico moreno sonreía inseguro, de su bolsillo interior sacó un tirachinas. La pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? - le susurró.

\- Sí, ¡y tengo artillería de todos los tipos! - infló el pecho, un tanto orgulloso. - Pimienta, Humo 'Arena del Desierto', Estrellas de metal, huevos podridos... Podemos vigilar desde aquí y asistirles... Aunque estoy seguro de que no necesitan ayuda. - dijo esa última frase muy rápido, como si tuviera miedo de entrar en acción.

\- Bueno, yo no es que sea una incompetente luchando, simplemente no se puede comparar... - la chica señaló a sus dos compañeros con un gesto de cabeza. En el reducido espacio Luffy y Zoro se las apañaban para turnarse en sus ataques, así lo hacían sus oponentes también.

\- Mira qué tenemos aquí... - ambos escucharon una voz grave por encima de sus cabezas. Se giraron lentamente y vieron a una gran figura, su rostro arrugado iluminado por una antena luminosa. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de dientes largos y finos.

El grito de Usopp y Nami rasgó la noche, seguido de el ruido del barril al romperse. Sus otros dos compañeros volvieron la vista atrás y vieron a Nami y a Usopp salir corriendo de detrás de su escondite, seguidos por otro Hombre-pez, más pequeño que los otros pero igualmente terrorífico. Aquellos tres desaparecieron tras una esquina.

\- ¡Eh! - se quejó Luffy. Un puñetazo aterrizó en toda su cara, tirándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo chocar contra Zoro.

\- ¡No te distraigas! - le riñó éste. - Tenemos que acabar con estos si queremos ayudarles. - le instó.

\- ¿Quién va a acabar con quién? - gruñeron las criaturas marinas cargando hacia ellos.

\- Gomu Gomu no... - empezó el chico de sombrero de paja. - ... ¡Pisutoru! - anunció su ataque, lanzandolo el brazo hacia delante. Éste se estiró como una goma. Desafortunadamente, un error de cálculo hizo que el ataque diera contra la muralla. El Hombre-Morena y el Hombre-sonrisa de bobo se rieron.

\- Curiosa habilidad que tienes. - le dijeron. - Serías un buen aliado, pero ya es tarde para eso. - se miraron entre sí y volvieron a sonreir. Luffy apretó los dientes, contrariado.

\- Ni locos formaríamos parte de vuestra banda. - les contestó Zoro. En ese momento, unas piedrecillas de la muralla se desprendieron, seguida de una gran roca que aterrizó encima del Hombre-Pez de gran sonrisa. Éste cayó tan largo como era. Luffy lo celebró con un salto jovial.

\- Uno menos. - sonrió su compañero malévolamente. - Ves a ayudar a los otros dos, éste déjamelo a mí... - señaló a la criatura con un gesto de cabeza.

\- ¡Te lo encargo! - exclamó el capitán, propulsándose hacia los techos de las casas más cercanas a la muralla.

-0-0-0-0-

Unos momentos antes...

\- ¡Venid aquí! - les llamaba el humanoide pez abisal, yendo detrás de ellos. La navegante y el chico armado con tirachinas se colaron por un estrecho pasillo.

\- Es demasiado pequeño, no podrá pasar. - observó el chico narigudo. El Hombre pez era muy ancho de espaldas y en efecto, al intentar entrar de frente al callejón, no pudo. Nami y su amigo sonrieron triunfales. Su perseguidor se puso de perfil y entonces si que cupo en el estrecho pasillo. La chica sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y se agarró a una tubería medio rota en la pared.

\- ¡Ayúdame a arrancarla! - le dijo a Usopp. El Hombre-pez seguía su lento camino hacia ellos. Tras una serie de esfuerzos entre los dos pudieron desprender la vara de metal.

\- Vale, ¡ahora sigamos corriendo! - gritó el chico moreno, cogiendo a su compañera por la mano. Nami sujetó bien la tubería en sus manos. "Por lo menos tengo un arma, aunque sea improvisada..."

\- ¡Usopp! - le llamó ella. - ¡Correr sin rumbo no tiene sentido, deberíamos...! - informó ella al doblar una esquina. La calle no tenía salida. Se dieron la vuelta lentamente, sintiendo que un sudor frío les bajaba por la espalda.

-0-0-0-0-

 **¡Lo dejo aquí! Ha sido corto pero es que tenia ganas de continuar con la historia y también soy demasiado impaciente para dejar pasar más tiempo...**

 **Aprovecho para decir que aprovechando, válgase la redundancia, que tengo ganas de escribir, me dijerais qué parejas os gustaría ver en este o otros fanfics que haga. (No os hagáis ilusiones! Es broma, ya veremos :D). O qué otros Crossovers os gustarían...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y escribid un comentario si es así!**


End file.
